As If A Relationship Weren't Hard Enough
by MoonLightDaiyz
Summary: Rima and the gang are heading to the boarding school of their dreams! But everything turns topsy-turvy when Nagihiko shows up as Nadeshiko! Total RimaHiko fanfic! Read & Review, enjoy! RATED 'M' FOR MATURE LANGUAGE & CONTENT!
1. Unexpected Surprises

**M.L.D: This is my SECOND RimaHiko fanfic! I know, I know that I haven't finished my first one RimaHiko - Crying & Toture...but this idea had kept popping into my head. I mean I couldn't think of anything but this story. You should handle it, because of all the RIMAHIKO madness, and all. So just deal with me please, but I'm going to finish my other story that you all know and I hope love. Here's a hint it's nowhere near finished, so that should put a little excitement in your system. Well, anyways let's get on with the story already, I'm rabbling now. Miki take it away!**

**Miki: MoonLightDaiyz owns NOTHING of Shugo Chara or it's contents or characters, she just thinks they're all cool/awesome. (Except Tadase. She doesn't really care for him.) Sorry, to all Tadase fans out there.**

* * *

**~ Chapter One: Unexpected Surprises ~**

..::Rima's POV::..

Today, it was as if all my dreams were about to come true. All of my closest friends, and the love of my life, Nagihiko Fujisaki (yes we're dating), all managed to get excepted and are attending the most academical school, in all of Japan. **(Disclaimer) **'Sakura Academy for Highly Advanced Academics'. SAH2A for short. Here, only the really, and highly smart teens get accepted. Me of all people...yeah, I can't believe that I'm even actually here, in the boarding school of my dreams! Yes, boarding school, I didn't say that everything would be perfect, y'know.

My name? Okay, I'm Rima Mashiro. I am fifteen years of age, so I'm guessing that I'm a Sophmore. My mother's car was about twenty more blocks away from pulling up in front of the main entrance gates. About my parents they've been divorced when I was about, maybe in between the ages of twelve and thirteen. Funny thing is, that it really doesn't bother me anymore, maybe a little, but that's only because of all the memories of how our family was so happy and loving replayed in my head. My Chara? She's still with me, and after all these years, she still finds a way to crack me up.

The car had came to a complete stop. I had glanced outside the window, to my right to find a huge, towering building, with a crowd of students flooding their way inside.

"You're all set?" mother had asked me.

"Yes, I guess I am." I answered with an exhale.

"Your things should all be in your dorm room. All you have to do is unpack everything."

I had stood from my seat (not intirely) and gave mother a hug. "I'm gonna miss you." I said softly.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other on holidays, and day's off." she said, giving me a gently kiss on the back of my hand. "You should get a move on, young lady." she said, while wiping away her tears. I nodded my head.

"Sure." I said holding mine back. I had opened the car door, and exited, closing the door behind me. I started towards the gates. _Honk! Honk! _I had glanced back to find my mother waving at me. "Good luck, sweetie!" she shouted. I nodded. "Love you to much!" I shouted back with a smile. She then, had drove off, heading home. Maybe to watch some old baby videos of mine.

"Rima-chi!" a familiar voice called. I had refaced the main gates to find Amu, Yaya, Tadase, Kukai, Utau, Ikuto, and Kairi...but where was Nagihiko? Probably running late or something. Shouldn't be a big deal.

"It's been a while." Kukai stated.

"Yeah." went Amu in agreement.

"I'm rooming with Amu-chi!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"I got stuck with Kukai..." Tadase trailed off. Kukai started to noggie the poor blonde.

"You're saying it like it's a bad thing!" he exclaimed.

"Ow, Kukai, that hurts!" I'm guessing Kairi was with Ikuto, poor kid.

"Utau, so I'm guessing that leaves me with you?" I asked.

"Sorry kid. I'm rooming with a chick named Mizu Yamata."

But, who will that leave me with?

_~ ..::__Three hours later__ ::..~_

I walked to the doors, to find a woman was who waiting there with a clipboard.

"Name, please?" she asked.

"Rima Mashiro." I answered her, eagerly.

"...Mashiro...Rima...Ah! Here you are." she exclaimed, as she checked off my name. She then had searched in a container, and pulled out a room key with a tag that had my full name, and a number on it. I'm guessing that it was to my room.

"There you go. Have a wonderful year." she said with a happy-go-lucky smile. I nodded.

"Thank you." I replied.

I had searched the campus until I came across the Sophmore dorms. How can I miss it? There was a huge sign that read: 'Welcome to the female Sophmore dorms-have a nice stay.' It makes living here a little more boring, I know. _250...251...252...253. _Here we are. I was kind of nervous, yet very curious of who's the person that I'm going to end up living with for the rest of the year.

I had inserted the roomkey into the keyhole, and turned the doorknob.

"Hello?" I called out, but there was no answer. I had looked around the dorm. I guess, the room where I now am standing in is the living room. There was a bathroom, kitchen, laundryroom, two bedrooms and a storage area. Man, this place was _huge_!

"Good news is: You get first dibs on rooms!" Kusukusu pointed out.

"True." I reasoned. So, I had headed to the bedrooms, and you all should know that I had gotten the larger one, and started to unpack everything in site. Soon enough, my room was decorated, and finished just the way I wanted. Plungging in the radio I thought to myself, _'Mother use to always it when I even tried listening to any kinds of music, never figured out why.'_

Looking over my now finished work, my stomach started growling. I guess, skipping breakfast was kind of a bad decsion, hunh? So, I headed into the kitchen, hoping that there was a least _something_ in here disant to fill my empty belly. I then, had heard the door open.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" a light female's voice asked. The first impression always count, so I tried to make a really, really good, happy-go-lucky cheerful one. I ran towards the door.

"Hi, I'm Rima Mashiro! I'm your new room-" I was cut off by my surprised site.

"Hello, Rima-chan." went a long haired girl, her indigo hair thrown into a high pony-tail. "May I come in?"she asked.

"Y-yeah..." I trailed of, still mostly speechless.

"Allow me to introduce myself." she said with a smile. "My name is Nadeshiko Fujisaki. Age sixteen, I am a Sophmore, and also your new roomate." she giggled. I had quickly ran over towards the door, and closed it, glaring over my shoulder at this _Nadeshiko Fujisaki _person.

"What exactly are you doing?" I asked.

"What ever do you mean?"

"Don't answer my question with another one! You know I hate that." I scowled. She had let down her long indigo hair, untied her jacket from around her waist, and threw it on over her shoulders. Revealing Nagihiko!

"I thought you'd be surprised." he said in his regular voice.

" 'Surprised'? What do you mean? This school dorms aren't Co-Ed, you know that right?" I asked now confused.

"Well, to tell you the truth...I wasn't actually planing on having_ Nadeshiko _come here, but all the male dorm and entries were taken up, so there was no chance that I would've been enrolled here. But there were plenty of more seats for females. Mother, thought that if I really wanted to be here, I'd do anything. So she forged my paperwork and did everything that she thought was to complicated towards me. Hence, Nadeshiko Fujisaki attending here. Although, being stuck living with you for an entire year, was sort of like fate, right..." he explained.

Although, that last sentence had really caught my attention, and I started to blush. "...But..." he started. I had raised my head towards him. "This is gonna have to be our little secret, you know that, right?" I nodded my head. He then, had wrapped his arms around my waist. I raised my head to his.

"I still love you?" instead of a statement, it had came out as a question.

"Still love you...and crazy schemes..._Nadeshiko_." I teased. He had kissed me, although we'd kissed before, it still gives me goosebumps. After, our little romance scene, he decided that it time for him to settle in, since already did.

"I see that you had already gotten the larger room." he said chuckling.

"I already had called dips. No arguments. If someone wasn't two hours late, they would've beaten me to the punch." I called back to the rooms.

"That was only mother's fault." he called back. I had let a bored yawn. "What? You tired already?" he asked.

"Nah, just bored."_ -Knock Knock- _"I'll get it!" I yelled, trying to drop a hint for Nagihiko. Hopfully he'll catch my drift. I had slowly walked over to the door, and opened it.

"Hello!" I exclaimed. I had found Kukai and Tadase standing before me. I had exhaled. That's a relief, this two already knows Nagihiko and Nadeshiko's secret.

"Hey what's up!"

"Hello, Mashiro-san." I smiled.

"Come in." I stated. They had nodded their heads in unison, and did as told. I guess the school provides every dorm with a living room set, bathroom set, and laudryroom set. Because all those things was already here, when I had entered into the little home. Company and I had seated ourselves in the livingroom. Akward silence filling the air.

"So! Rima, did you ever find out who this mystery roommate of yours is?" Kukai asked.

"Well..." I hesitated. _Step._ Everyone had turned to the where the sound had come from, well not the guys, they were already facing that direction.

"It's been a while, Hotori-kun. Souma-kun." Nagihiko said going back to Nadeshiko mode. Kukai and Tadase's eyes had went all beady, as they cocked their heads slightly to the right in disbelief.

"Nagih-!" they both exclaimed. Nagihiko and I rushed over to cover their mouths. "I'll explain everything, all right?" Nadeshiko stated. The two had nodded the heads.

..::Nagihiko's POV::..

Rima was in the kitchen following a recipe that I had given her, to make a meal for herself. While, I stayed in the living room explaining my situation to Kukai and Tadase.

"Dude, that's gotta be rough." Kukai stated. I had nodded my head.

"Don't worry Fujisaki-san. Your secrets' safe with us." Tadase said, with a wink.

"Thank you." I said, in my Nadeshiko's tone of voice.

"Alright! I'm done!" Rima had yelled out of the kitchen. She repeatedly exited and re-entered the living room with bowls of soup. "Eat up!" she smiled. Rima had been taking cooking lessons with her mother, so she knows how to make some delicious dishes. Even mine. Tadase, Kukai, and I had taken a bite out of the dish.

"So, what do you think?" she asked eagerly.

"Awesome! You mind if I become a regular here?" Kukai asked.

"Very enjoyable. Wonderful job, Mashiro-san."

"You've really improved since the last time, I've eaten your homemade meals." I smiled, as she returned one onto me.

"Glad you like it!" she said happily. She waltz back into the kitchen to fix herself a bowl. "I'm so starved." she exclaimed from the kitchen. We all started to laugh.

_~ ..::__Two hours later__::.. ~_

"Thank you for having us." Tadase slightly bowed. Rima and I nodded.

"See you girls, tommorrow." Kukai stated casually. And they went on their way, perhaps back their dorms, maybe. Rima and I had returned back into our new home, and closed the door behind us. I started to undo my Nadeshiko pony-tail, until Rima had stopped me.

"Rima-chan?"

"Can I do it?" she asked sweetly, and angelically.

"Alright." I gave in. Although she's taller than when we were younger, she's still in her own way a little shortie. "There! Now, I have my Nagihiko back!" she said with a smile. I had stole a quick kiss from her cheek, and headed to the couch. She seated herself next to me.

"It seemed weird at first, but...having you here with me might not be so bad, _Nadeshiko_." she teased. I just smiled, and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

* * *

**M.L.D: So what do you think? Plz R&R!**

**Nagihiko: I think it's stupid.**

**Rima: You only think, because you had to Nadeshiko. *giggles***


	2. First Day with Seductive Impulses

**M.L.D: YAY! Chapter Two, another chappie. Plz enjoy the following story!...And, Rythm tell them what they've won!**

**Rythm: Yo! Another chapter of...'As If A Relationship Weren't Hard Enough' is coming right at ya! (DISCLAIMER)-MoonLightDaiyz owns NOTHING...maybe except her own OC's. ENJOY!**

* * *

**~Chapter Two: First Day with Seductive Impulses~**

..::Rima's POV::..

I was walking down to an alter with my father hooked around my right arm. Family and friends were seated in rows and rows of chairs on both the right and left sides of me. The scenery was truely beautiful. Quiet a site to see. The colors of light pinks, blues, yellows, whites, and other random light colors filled and collided in the room. It was as if it were a sea of colors...

I had scanned around the crowd. Some people were bawling their eyes out, while others glanced at me with smiles filling their faces. I smiled back, I mean I didn't want to be rude or anything. But what exactly is going on here? Then, I had studied myself.

I was dressed in a white smocked Chantilly lace over silk duchess bodice. Layered tulle skirt and a light pink ribbon sash detail. The fabric was contained of lace, tulle, and organza, stopping at floor length. It was strapless and sleeveless, but I had wore a lacey short sleeved jacket over my bare shoulders. **(Disclaimer) **My hair was tied back into a low pony-tail by a pure white, slightly glittered scrunchy.

Starting my veil was three light pink sakura flowers, that sat on the right side of my head. Around my neck was a choker with a little letter 'N' amulet hanging from the front that layed above my chest. I remember Nagihiko giving this to me for my fourteenth birthday. In my ears I wore sterling silver and cubic zirconium teardop earrings. **(Disclaimer) **And around my left wrist was an unkaged bracelet in sterling silver with a medium contemporary link, that father had lent to me, for a good luck charm. **(Disclaimer) **Am I getting married?

As soon, as I had reached the alter, I had noticed that Amu, Yaya, and Utau were all my brides' maids. While Tadase, Kukai, Ikuto, and Kairi was the guys. But who was the groom? I had walked up the steps, and faced the priest. Glancing from the corner of my eye I could make out tall, and indigo colored hair. My eyes widened, and my face flushed.

"N-Nagihiko!" I exclaimed in a whisper. He had turned his gaze down towards me, and smiled.

"Rima-chan." he said gently.

**..:: **~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **::..**

"Rima-chan. Rima. Wake up." I woken to Nagihiko's smiling face. I started rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes. _It was only a dream..._I thought to myself. That was to bad, only if it were to really happen...

"What time is it?" I asked, yawning and stretching my arms over my head.

"Oh, it's 5:45 in the morning." I just glared at him, then pulled the covers over my head.

"To early..." I groaned.

"Now, Rima."

"Nuh-uhn. I'm not getting up until my alarm goes off." I said. I then heard the muffled sound of him grabbing my alarm clock off of my nightstand, through the covers.

"But, you have it set to 1:20 in the afternoon." he pointed out, I flinched in embarrassment.

"So, what of it?" I asked blunty.

"Classes start at 8:30am sharp." he pointed out again.

"I'll just make up an excuse."

"Rima come on. Get out of bed. Welcome the new arisen day with a smile, why don't you. " he said, while snatching the covers off of me. I had snatched them back and recovered myself.

"No!" I said bratly.

"Fine. But, you leave me no choice." I hesitated, to what he had just said.

He had pounced onto the bed, and started crawling over to me. His eyes looked playful and wanting. We were now face-to-face. He leaned into me, then eyed my neck. He then, gently pressed his lips onto my bare-skinned neck, as if he were some kind of vampire or something. I closed my eyes, feeling my face flush into multiple shades of colors. My body stiffened, and tensed up. Nagihiko had nibbled, kissed, and sucked on my neck, switching from the left side, to the right, and into the middle. I then had squealed out a light moan of pleasure to his actions. My goosebumps from last night were reappearing, my hands had been gripping the sheets that seperated us. My head had slightly slung back, which to was a unconicous reaction on my behalf. He, then had raised his head and whispered into my ear.

"Now, are you awake?" I was speechless, and strangely wanted more. I just slowly nodded my head. He had stole a kiss from my forehead.

"Good. I was hoping I wouldn't have to give you a hickey or anything." He said seductively.

"You know if you did that, people would get supicious." I stated. He chuckled.

"Your face is even more redder than Amu-chan's will ever be." I quickly turned my head from him. He had stopped laughing and started towards my bedroom door.

"W-where are you going?"

"I'll make us some breakfast. Is that okay?" he asked, looking back at me over his shoulder.

"Oh, alright." I said, following behind him. "But why so early? It's still dark out." I whined.

"Early? I've always use to get up around this time in the morning." he explained. "Plus, it helps you organize yourself for the first day properly."

"Yeah, and leaves me extra cranky." I mumbled. Nagihiko had walked over to me.

"Do you _really_ want that hickey?" he asked seductively.

"You've been hanging around with Ikuto and Kukai to much. You're starting to scare me." I stated, while crossing my arms under my chest.

"Now, believe me Rima...that's the last thing that I would ever want to do." he said stealing a kiss from my lips. I blushed.

"Stupid, perverted dancing crossdresser!" I shouted. Well, not loud anyway. He just smiled at my random comments. "Love you, too." he called back, I smiled.

..::Nagihiko's POV::..

~..::After Breakfast::..~

"Mmm...that was so tasty, Nagihiko! I just love your cooking! Dibs on bathroom! You know, gotta freshen up for the first day." Rima exclaimed. I just smiled at her compliment.

"But, a few minutes ago you were whining and complaining about how early I had gotten you up, plus going to school."

"Hey, a girl can change her mind, can't she?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said, as I was finishing the dishes.

"And no peeking!" she joked.

"Uh, I'll try my best to resist!" I said sarcastically. We both started to laugh.

~..:: Two hours later ::..~

Rima and I were walking across campus. Of course, I had to be in Nadeshiko mode for the entire day, but it's only worth it, because of Rima. The only bad part is that we can't be like a normal couple in public...this must be a total burden to her.

"Rima!" a pinkette had called. Amu; you all should know. She had run up to us, and stood to stare at me, I had smiled.

"Nice to see you again, Amu-chan." I greeted in my Nadeshiko's voice. She and Yaya had glomped me.

"Nadeshiko, I've missed you so much!" the two exclaimed in unison. I flinched.

"Aw, guys...stop it." I pleaded. "But we've both missed you so much!"

"No, seriously you're making a scene, everyone's staring at us." I pleaded once more. Kukai and Ikuto had to yank them both off of me.

"Okay, I think she feels more than welcomed, by you two." Kukai chuckled. Amu and Yaya had both frowned. Ikuto had walked over to Amu's right side.

"You didn't hug me like that, Amu-_koi._" he smirked.

"If I tried hugging you Ikuto, I would no longer be a virgin...AND WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME _-KOI_! IT'S SOOO ANNOYING!" Amu yelled, making a few passer-byers stare in our direction. I giggled a bit. Then, glanced over towards the twin-tailed teen dressed in a black Lolita dress. I had extended my arm.

"Hello, I don't believe we met before. Please to meet you, I'm Nadeshiko Fujisaki." I smiled.

"Utau Hoshina, it's a pleasure. Wait, Fujisaki? As in related to Nagihiko Fujisaki?" she asked, while shaking my hand. I nodded my head.

"Yes, I'm his younger twin. Although, he doesn't speak of me very often, we _are_ related."

"That's so awesome. It must be wonderful to have a look-a-like." she said. I had laughed akwardly. I didn't know if I should take that in as a compliment or a insult.

"Did you know that he's going out with your roommate?" Utau asked. My cheeks had slightly blushed.

"I-I've...he's told me somethings. But, anything else he keeps to himself, because we don't get along with each other that well." I stammered.

"Twins that don't get along?" Ikuto asked. "Your mother must always have her hands full when the both of you are together, hunh?"

"Something like that." I sweatdropped. What's with all these questions so suddenly.

"Rima, you're so lucky to have Nadeshiko as a roommate!" Amu exclaimed. Rima smiled, and looked over to me from the corner of her eyes.

"You have no idea." she stated. I gave her a quick, but not noticable wink, as she gave me one in return. She started giggling.

* * *

**M.L.D: Thx for the read! Now, why don't go and review!**

**RimaHiko: Seeya guys laterz!**


	3. Temptations

**M.L.D: HiYa! Not much to say today, so introducing today's guest...!**

**Suu: Hello, everyone. *bows* MoonLightDaiyz owns nothing of Shugo Chara. Please enjoy the following read, thank you ~Desu. *smiles***

**M.L.D: She's SO adorable! ! !**

**Chapter Three: Temptations**

* * *

..::Rima's POV::..

We were now sitting in the school's auditorium for the administrator's speech, as she told us all the rules of what to not and what we should do on and off campus grounds. (Meaning in our dorm rooms.) I didn't really catch nothing she said towards the middle of her speech, reason being that I had fallen asleep. What? Don't judge me, I mean you would to, if you had to sit and listen to a middle-aged woman nag and nag on about something that quiet frankly, you don't care the least about.

I was sitting in the 31st row, and the 15 seat down from the aisle. I was inbetween both my friend and my boyfriend. With Nagihiko, well right now 'Nadeshiko' on the right side of me, and Kukai on my left. He would turn over to me from time to time to whisper some bad jokes, or some other nonsense, like:

"I hope she's not the type who's strict over every little thing." "If she were any skinnier _she _could be the mic stand!" and etc. But, I just had to giggle at some of his jokes, because some were totally true.

Nagihiko would glance over in my direction from time to time. Giving my that seductive smirk of his, or just giving me a wink. When no one was rarely paying attention to us, would entwine our pinkies together. (It's not holding hands, but hey, it's close enough.) Did I forget to tell you? Okay, here's the deal: Nagihiko wanted to attend here at Sakura Academy for Highly Advanced Academics, but all the male seats, applications, and dorms were taken. So, there was no way Nagihiko would've been able to be here. _But_, Nadeshiko could've. Seeing that there were plenty of female seats, applications, and dorms ready for the taking. The only thing is...no one was expecting us to be roommates.

You might be thinking for some reason, that could be the best thing to ever happen to a girl, ever in life. Well, that's mostly and partly true, but for some reason in life there has to be unexpected and _unwanted_ interruptions by so-called loving friends! (That's just the anger and frustration talking.) Yeah, Nagi here...still hasn't spilled the beans to Utau, Yaya, Ikuto, Kairi, and most importantly Amu. Only Kukai, Tadase, and I know his true identity. So, this is our little secret.

I don't know why, but it's like whenever a relationship is kept secret, it makes dating a whole lot hotter...*drools in mind* Wait! No! I'm acting like a mini perverted Ikuto. That's _sooo_ not my character! Although...Stop it Rima!

"Rima-chan." '_Nadeshiko'_ smiled, snapping me out of my little fantasy.

"Hunh? What happened to the speech and the pencil lady on stage?" I asked. I heard Kukai chuckling behind me.

"The meeting ended only a few minutes ago, Mashiro-san." Tadase giggled. Kusukusu had floated over to my shoulder.

"Rima sometimes, you're so dense!" she laughed. I had glared at her, sending her a death threat: _'If you continue, I will ship you off to Amu's little sister, Ami, and I won't come back until I graduate...'_ Kusukusu had flinched, and hid behind Nadeshiko's long purple hair. I smirked at her evilly. Nadeshiko gave me a quizzical look, I just turned my view away from him/her.

"I'm hungry." I stated simply. Everyone had viewed me, and was taken aback by my random comment. Then, Amu's face had lit up.

"I can go for a bite! Besides, it's around that time anyways, so why not?" she searched the rest of the groups' faces for any agreements. Utau and Kukai had eyed each other, and ran off. I'm just taking a wild guess here, but they might be having another 'Noodle Competition'. And maybe a little later, will be caught making out. So, that counts them out, for the rest of the afternoon. 'Nadeshiko' had hugged me from behind.

"Count me in, as well. I'm completely famished." she/he said with a bright smile. I had glanced over towards her, as she started to whisper so low, that no one else could hear or quite understand.

"See? There's still some things that I could do, even if being in this form, that get you all hot, and make your face turn red." she said. I had blushed slightly, as she clung onto my arm. Amu had jumped onto Ikuto's back and shouted: "Onward to the nearest food joint!" I just smiled, she sure is wild. Kairi had grabbed hold of Yaya's hand, and smiled. (Yes, these two are dating now...FINALLY!)

"I'm not paying for a thing. Just putting it out there." Ikuto stated, but you could barely hear because of all the shouting and laughing Amu was doing. If you didn't know any better, your first guess, would be that she was totally drunk, and was only on Ikuto's back because she could hardly stand. God, I sure know how to pick my friends.

"Don't worry guys. I brought my brother's wallet with me. Please, lunch is on me." Nadeshiko smiled innocently. Everyone had stopped and stared at her in complete surprise and shock.

"You took your brother's wallet?" Amu asked. She had nodded her head.

"It's not like he uses it anyways." she said, with a wink. Tadase had walked up to her.

"Don't worry, Fujisaki-san. I'll pay, it's no problem, really." he said.

"Alright, since you insist." she said, putting the indigo money carrier into her purse. She then had leaned to my ear.

"And that's how you do that. But don't think that you could use that trick on me." she whisper, giggling. You know over the years of being a girl, he sure has learned a couple of good tricks, for boys. That only makes me envy him more. Him pulling off being the perfect boy, and the most perfect and outstanding girl. Tadase knows that Nadeshiko is really Nagihiko, but completely fell for that, just now...Idiot.

~..::A five block walk later::..~

We had arrived in front of a resturant called, 'Haru no Yoku', and walked and also entered inside. The inside looked like any ordinary resturant, but much more on the deli side. The walls were of yellow and white tiny squares, with pictures and other nick-nacks nailed onto it. All the tables were shaped as a rectangle, the seats looked as if they could hold up to four on each side. (from across the table.)

On the left side of the table sat me, Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Kairi in that order. On the other side was Ikuto, Amu, and then Tadase. We were each given our own seperate menus, before we ordered, by a sky blue haired teen. She looked about, maybe around sixteen and seventeen.

I had stared at the lamenated cardboard held in my hands. There were so many things to choose from!

"I think I'll start out with desert, first." I drooled...slightly. Nadeshiko had wiped off my mouth with her napkin, and giggled.

"Don't try and spoil your appetite so early, Rima-chan." she stated. Of course, I was shocked a little bit, that was totally unexpected. But I liked it, only because it was Nagihiko!

"You're not my mother." I glared at her, feeling my cheeks blush up a little. Everyone started to chuckle. The sky blue haired waitress had returned, with a mini notepad, and a pencil in her hands, ready to write down our meals. "May I now, take your order?" she asked.

"Yes. I would like to have the onion rings, with a large strawberry shake." Amu stated.

"Tuna sandwhich, with a CocaCola." You can probably guess who ordered that.

"A turkey sub sandwhich, with a medium sized glass of water." Tadase spoke up.

"Yaya wants the chili cheese fries with extra salt and pepper. Oh! And a large grape soda, please." Yaya exclaimed.

"I would have the chicken fingers, with a lemon lime flavored drink." Kairi said, as he pushed up his glasses.

"I would like to have a large fruit salad, with extra fruit inside of the dish. The lettuce I don't want it to be a dark green, like a yellowish kind of green. And don't get it missed up with cabbage, alright? And for my drink...I would like a large mango smoothie, with a fun looking crazy straw in the color of lavender. That'll be all I guess...for now, anyways." I ordered.

"A simple medium-sized salad, and a tall glass of water for me, thank you." Nadeshiko smiled. The waitress had nodded her head, and left us to enter into the kitchen.

"You haven't change a bit, previous Queen." Kairi said. I had glared at him. He flinched.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Yeah, you did."

"I'm sorry, previous Queen, for my unwanted outburst!" Kairi sweatdropped.

"Leave Yaya's Iri alone!" Yaya exclaimed, glomping Kairi.

"Hmph. Pathetic, do you really need a girl to overcome your battles for you, 'Iri'?" I asked coldly.

"Rima-chan, I think that's enough." Nadeshiko had placed her hand on my thigh. I felt my face burning up. It's very hard, trying to ignore my impulses of attacking him, you know sexually, but that's kind of hard to do, when he's continuouslly tempting me. I guess he knew this, because he started to rub gently up and down my thigh. Un-noticablly, that is. He just smiled at me. I had quickly grabbed his hand and placed it over by him.

He had looked over to me from the corner of his eyes, through his long and violet bangs seductively. I nearly melted, he is just so, so, so SMEXY! I had quikly arose from my seat, and grabbed _'Nadeshiko's' _arm, and dragged her with me.

"Don't worry! We'll be back, we're just going to use the restroom!" I called back to everyone. I had pushed opened the ladies' room door, and entered in with Nadeshiko behind me.

"Listen, I know what you're trying to do, so stop it!" I said in a loud whisper.

"What're you talking about, Rima-chan. I don't feel comfortable being in here." she stated.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" I said, as I checked every stall in the restroom. It was clear. I had walked over towards Nadeshiko, and untied her hair. "You're tempting me." I whispered.

"Wha-what are you do-" Nagihiko tried to ask, but I cut him off, with my lips pressing onto his. Pulling myself back, I could see the shock and confusion in his face.

"I wouldn't feel right kissing a girl." I whispered. His eyes had softened, as he pulled me in for another kiss. I had suddenly felt his arms wrap around my waist, going up my shirt. I hesitated.

"If you want to wait, we can. I don't want to pressure or rush you into something you're not ready for." he whispered gently in his regular voice. Oh, how I loved his voice. I had raised my head to face his, and smiled.

"Nagihiko..." I said, as I layed my head on his chest. "We should get back, _Nadeshiko_." I teased, silently. He had chuckled, while resting his chin on top of my head.

After, re-tying her hair and straightening out our clothing, we had exited out of the restroom, and re-entered the resturant, and reseated ourselves at the table. Tadase had eyed us supicousilly, as the rest of the group looked at us confused.

"Order up! Sorry for the wait, didn't take to long did I?" the waitress had exclaimed, running over to our table with two trays filled with our meals, and beverages occupying both her hands. She must have really good balance! When reaching the table, she had placed everyone's order to their requester, without any mistakes! Wow, she's good.

"Thank you." we all had said in unison. There was no conversation, at all. Everyone was quietly eating their meals.

..::Nagihiko's POV::..

Wow, it sure was silent. The only sounds that could be heard was munching, crunching, chewing, gulping, and slurping of either peoples' drinks or them eating. I had to say something.

"So, how is rooming for everyone?" I asked in my Nadeshiko voice.

"Well, Kukai snores...alot." Tadase sighed.

"Yaya kept me up most of the night, crying over her lost candy stash." Amu glared at Yaya. She just laughed akwardly-Yaya.

"Ikuto-san, is a very heavy sleeper." Kairi stated. Everyone started to laugh.

~..::After lunch::..~

We all had headed back to campus, tired and exhausted. Everyone had left their seperate ways, going home-their dorms. Tomorrow is sure to be exciting...

* * *

**M.L.D: I know that Nagi didn't get much to say during his POV. I had just gotten sleepy. I was up all night writing, well typing this up. So, I hope you all liked it.**

**RimaHiko: R&R, Seeya soon in the next chappie! *winks***


	4. Crazy Mishaps

**M.L.D: Thx for waiting. I've decided to get back in the game because of one fan who typed some sense into me! You know who are, thx. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**

* * *

****~Chapter Four: Crazy Mishaps~**

..::Rima's POV::..

"Rima! Rima! Wake up!" Nagihiko's voice rang through my ears. He was shaking my shoulders, trying to get my attention. On his face was a worried expression. It was like I was sent to the hospital and he was seeing if I were alive or not.

"Wha-what? Where's the fire?" I asked alarmed.

"We overslept! We've only got like 30 minutes before school starts!" he yelled.

"What? You woke me up, like the whole place was burning...because we overslept?" I said blankly.

"Why do you seem so nonchaulant about this."

"Nagi, sweetie, baby...it's only school. One tardy isn't going to make a difference." I said calmly.

"But, I've never been tardy to anything, in my life."

I had stared at him emotionlessly for a brief moment, then turned over to continue sleeping.

"Rima, get up. Out of bed!" he shouted.

"Fine, fine. Let me get ready so you don't wake up the neighbors..." I groaned. I had pushed out of my room, and closed the door behind him.

"Try and take a shower or something, and calm down." I said through the door.

I had walked over to my closet and searched for an outfit for the day: a light pink top with the saying 'Sweet yet Sour', a pair of dull light blue denim jeans, finished off with some white and pink sneakers. I threw my hair into a half pony-tail, with the rest laying against my back.

"Don't feel like prinping up today, Rima?" Kusukusu floated over towards me. I smiled.

"Not today..." I trailed off.

If I didn't want to end up like the other day: making out with Nagihiko in the girls' restroom. Then, I will have to look less attractive than usual. Man, if that were possible!

"You are not that pretty, Rima. You're so conceded at times, I swear." Kusukusu stated. What is she a mind-reader now?

"No, I'm not. You're just talking out loud." she laughed.

"Sh-shut up!" I said, swatting her away like she was a fly or something. _-knock knock- _went the door.

"Nagi-" I started,but was cut off by him just entering in. What? He's suppose to be a gentleman. Aren't they suppose to have manners, and stuff like that? But as he entered, I saw that he was no longer Nagihiko, but his 'twin sister', _Nadeshiko_.

"Hello, Rima-chan." she said in her soprano voice.

"Hi." I said meanly.

"Oh, Nagihiko wanted to apologize for his behavior earlier." she giggled. I narrowed my eyes at her. Is he trying be sorry? Well, don't except his apology!

"Tell, Nagihiko that I would rather hear that from_ him _than from some else." I said, as I exited out of the room.

"Right behind you, Rima-chan!" she called after me. Man, he stays in good character! I hate him for that, but still you got to love him, at the same time.

_~On school campus~_

"Nadeshiko! Rima!" a pinkette called after us. We had both turned around simutaniously.

"Oh, hello, Amu-chan." Nadeshiko greeted with a happy-go-lucky smile.

"Hi Amu." I smiled shyly.

"You guys have a great time last night?" she asked, snickering. With Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia following after.

"Last night? What do you mean?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Nothing...there was just a lot of noise going on at your place. So, I just assumed..." she trailed off.

_~Last Night~_

"GET OFF!" I shouted.

"No! Not until you say it." Nadeshiko shot back.

"Never!"

Man, she's/he's strong! For being in his girl mode all the time, I thought that he would at least be a little weaker than these, but was I wrong!

"Say it!" she shouted, pulling my leg.

"No!" I exclaimed, trying to kick her away. As I successfully did, I darted towards the living room, with her following close behind me.

"Just say it, Rima-chan." she said innocentlly. I had glared back at her, and stuck out my tongue.

"Character Change! Make it cool, Rima!" Rythm shouted.

"Wha-" I said, but was cut off by some blue headphones that had magically poofed around my neck. Immediatlly, I dashed down the hallway, and into the kitchen away from the horror behind me.

"Rythm, you traitor!" Nadeshiko called after us.

"Hey, you had an unfair advantage. Now, it's even. Yay!" he cheered. I giggled a bit.

"Hmph. Temari!" Nadeshiko called.

"Yes, ma'am." she answered.

"Aw, crud...I did all I could Rima. Peace!" he said as he floated away. More like ran away. Before I could think of what I was going to do next, Nadeshiko had tackled me from behind. -THUD! ! !- went the sound of us hitting, well landing on the floor.

"AH!" I exclaimed. She laughed.

"Gotcha." she giggled.

"Let. Go." I struggled.

"Not by a long shot...Now say it. Clearly, you see I've won our little game." she said smugly. I had glanced over my shoulder at her. She then, had slighlty twisted my wrist. (Not to hurt me, though. It was more of a playful warning.)

"Okay, okay! Fine. UNCLE! You're the winner. Now let me go!" I shouted.

"Gladly." she giggled.

"Is it over?" Rythm asked, peeking from around a corner.

"Yes. You two are so childish, sometimes..."Temari trailed off. Nadeshiko and I had both stared at each other, then at Temari, and laughed together.

_~End of flashback~_

"Rima-chan?" Nadeshiko's voice echoed.

"What?" I asked bluntly. Nadeshiko and Amu both laughed akwardly.

"Wow..." Miki stated.

"Let's go or we'll be late. And worst of all; Yaya'll catch up." Amu whispered to both of us.

"We can't let that happen." I stated. Nadeshiko had smiled, and nodded her head.

Although, it seemed mean, we were only joking around. But, we did have to hit the road before the bell rang. So, sorry Yaya...I love you, but we gotta go!

* * *

**M.L.D: Sorry, things took so long, but I hoped you liked it.**

**RimaHiko: Plz Read and Review. SEEYA!**


	5. Crazy Mishaps pt 2

**M.L.D: Welcome back! Not much to say today. So...Ran, you're up!**

**Ran: Disclaimer: MoonLightDaiyz owns nothing of Shugo Chara. Let's GO! GO! GO! With the chappie!**

* * *

**~Chapter Five: Crazy Mishaps - pt. 2~**

..::Nagihiko's POV::..

We were now in Geometry class. By 'we', I mean me in Nadeshiko mode, Amu-chan, Kukai, Tadase and Rima-chan. We also were sitting in that order. Our teacher Hinako-sensei, was in front giving a lecture to a brunette who was throwing around paper planes. Lame...

It was free period, so we could've done whatever we wanted. Except some things...if you catch my drift.

"So, Nadeshiko...tell me why Nagihiko couldn't have attended here with you?" Amu-chan asked. My left eye had twitched at her random question.

"Um...well, you see..." I stammered.

"There weren't anymore dorms or applications for him to register." Tadase jumped in. I had glanced over at him in panic.

'It's better to at least tell her half the truth, than a lie.' he mouthed to me. I nodded my head slightly, in agreement.

"Aww! That's to bad. Imagine all the fun we could've had together, with everyone." she pouted.

"Yes. I agree."

Rima had looked over towards me, and giggled.

"What's so funny, Rima-chan?" I asked, glaring at her.

"Nothing...I just remembered a certain funny joke." she glared back.

"Oh? How funny?"

"Very." she stated menacingly, as we leaned into each others faces, angrilly of course. I already get what she _really_ was laughing at. Me, and my secret life, that Amu-chan is unknown about. In other words; she's teasing me with ametuar jokes on the slide.

"Wow." Kukai stated with a laugh.

"So! Um...find any new clubs worth joining?" Tadase asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm thinking of joining the soccer team here. Oh! Or maybe the basketball team." Kukai exclaimed.

The mentioning of 'basketball', had caught my attention.

"I would _love_ to watch you practice, and I'll attend every one of your games, Souma-kun!" I smiled, in my Nadeshiko voice. I glanced over towards Rima-chan. "Anything you wanted to add to that statement, Rima-chan?" I asked, already knowing the comment.

"No. It's not fun, when you're already expecting an insult." she said bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest.

You know, over the years, Rima has developed nicely from when we had first met. She's no longer the flat boarded pre-teen from when we were attending Seiyo Academy...

"Hello, Nadeshiko...I'm up here." she said, pointing to her burning red face. I had flinched at her sudden out burst, and glanced over towards the others. Who momentarilly, I forgotten were even there.

Kukai was holding back a laugh, as well as Daichi, Tadase sweatdropped with Kiseke floating over his shoulder, while Amu-chan, Ran, Miki, Suu, except Dia. Had all slanted their heads slightly to the left, with beaded eyes, in confusion.

I had chuckled akwardly.

"Don't be envious, of me because your as flat as the sidewalk." Rima smiled, smugly. Kusukusu had then floated over to my ear and whispered,"Nice save, hunh?" Yeah, but for who?

After laughing that horrible comment off, we had changed to a different subject.

"So, where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Ikuto's ditching." Amu said bluntly.

"Utau hates thinking, so she transferred to Advanced Algebra." Kukai chuckled.

"Kairi's running late." Tadase stated.

"And Yaya-chan?" I asked. Everyone had sulked their heads in unison. "Why'd I have to ask..." I trailed off.

_~After class~_

"So, Nadeshiko...what were you staring at, during class?" Rima chimed.

"Nothing that concerns you." I stated simply.

It was after class, so the students could roam around the school for a short period of time. Amu-chan and the others had left and went their seperate ways, leaving Rima and me, with our Charas. -Meaning Rythm could come out for a little while, to get some fresh air.-

"_'Nothing that concerns me?' _But you were staring straight at m- You pervert." she scowled up at me.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"No. I'm afraid I do not." I sweatdropped.

"You were staring at my chest!" she snapped, in a whispered tone.

"Was not."

"Was to! You're such a pervert. I'm afraid to live with you. Who knows, you might be the type of person who watches some one in their sleep, or worse: you're a purple-headed version of Ikuto..." she shivered. "I already know the things he does to Amu...I don't want to be next."

"Now _that_ I do not do. So, you can stop holding your breathe."

"Ha! Caught you! You _were_ staring at my chest." she exclaimed.

"So, I was. But, better me than anyone else, right. You should take that in as a compliment. I mean, we _are _going out, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are. But, I still have my self-respect. Nevermind...you wouldn't understand..." she trailed off.

"Rima-chan..." Silence had filled the air in-between us...She then, had cleared her throat.

"So...did you like anything you see...?" she asked shyly, her face brightening red.

"What?" I asked, my face crimson.

"You know..." she pointed to her chest, trying not to look me in the eye.

"Well...uh...Yes...um, I sort of did...I mean...is that a bad thing?" I stuttered. She had shook her head. "Not at all..." she trailed off, once again.

"What are they talking about? I can't hear." Rythm whispered.

"Ssh! It's 'grown-up talk'. Don't be such a bother." Temari covered his mouth. "Mmf!" he muffled. Kusukusu hid in her egg, but we all could hear her giggling her head off, with that signature laugh of hers.

"Why not, let me buy you a drink?" I asked, trying to break the silence. Rima had nodded her head. "Yeah, that would be nice."

So we had walked and searched for a vending machine. Reason being that we couldn't leave campus grounds during school hours. We had found one with only diet sodas left inside. I had glanced over to Rima, who was grumbling curses under her breath. I chuckled.

"You want to try and find a different vending machine, Rima-chan?" I asked, in my Nadeshiko voice.

"Man! And it took us forever to make it over _here_? I'd rather have a diet Sprite, no matter how gross it is, than to walk around aimlessly searching for another one, that for all we know has the same thing." she pouted.

"Alright..." I trailed off. I had dug into my hand bag.

"Carrying around a hand bag, hunh?" Rima smiled.

"Yes. I have to stay in character, at all times."

"But doesn't it feel...you know, weird?"

"Yeah, at times...but shouldn't it be I to ask you the same question?"

"What?"

"I mean, aren't you the one dating me-er um- Nagihiko?" I asked, as I inserted the dollar bill into the machine.

"It doesn't matter...as long as I'm true of what I feel...and what I feel right now." she smiled, as she hugged me. Even though she was, I already knew what she really wanted to do...but that'll have to wait until later.

"Thank you, Rima-chan. Oh, here's your soda." I smiled, as I had handed her the can.

She had taken a few sips of it, then made a very hilarious face.

"I don't even know why I tried..." she said, handing it back to me.

"You don't want anymore?" She had quickly shook her head.

"May I have the rest?"

"You would actually drink this poison?"

"It's not really that bad." I smiled.

"Here." I had took the soda, and started to drink.

"THERE YOU ARE!" a familair voice shouted from behind me, causing me to nearly spit up my soda.

"Y-Yaya?" Rima asked.

"Yaya?"


	6. JEALOUS!

"THERE YOU ARE!" a familair voice shouted from behind me, causing me to nearly spit up my soda.

"Y-Yaya?" Rima asked.

"Yaya?"

I quickly turned to find a tiny, but almost as tall as Rima steamed brunette. She wore thin lacey red ribbons in her hair. Which was tied around her two pig-tails on either side of her head.

"Yes, it's Yaya! The Yaya you guys left behind." she pouted. Rima and I laughed akwardly. Suddenly, the hyper-active brunette pounced me, leading me falling onto the pavement.

"Oww..." I winced.

"Yaya, had no idea that Nade-chi was attending to her school! ! !" she exclaimed.

"I-it's nice to see you to, Yaya-chan." I choked out. I had felt a sudden change in the atmosphere, from behind me. I turned my head back, to find a scowling, overflamed Rima. I sure am going to hear about this later...

"Hello...Yaya..." Rima said angrilly.

"Rima-chi!" Yaya shouted as she glomped, the steamed blonde.

"G-get off!" she stated, as she tried pushing Yaya away from her. "You know how much I hate that!"

"But, Yaya missed you guys!" she whined. I just giggled. "And we missed Yaya, terribly." I smiled. Rima glared at me. "Yes...we've been...dying to see you again...Yaya..." Rima said through gritted teeth, forcing a smile.

What could be wrong with her? Don't tell me that...Rima-chan's jealous?

* * *

**M.L.D: Not long, I know. But I thought I should at least add something to the story...y'know for the wait. WELL ANYWAYS! I hope you all enjoyed this chappie.**

**RimaHiko: Don't forget to Read and Review! SeeYa next time!**


	7. Rythm vs Kusukusu

..:Nadeshiko/Nagihiko's POV::..

I closed and locked the dorm room door behind me and entered into mine and Rima's home. I was staring at the small blondes' back skeptically...why was she so upset with me? I didn't do anything. She was acting like this for the entire day. She started acting like this right after Yaya jumped me for a friendly hug. I don't get it. "Rima-chan." I started politely in my Nadeshiko voice. "What seems to be the matter? You were upset all day, also you didn't speak to me at all."

"Nothing." she said simply. Her back was still facing towards me and her voice sounded forced, not sweet and light like her usual tone, that I've come to know and love.

"Are you sure? You seem quite aggrivated at the moment."

"What do you feel like eating?" she asked, ignoring my comment. I blinked a few times, standing silent and just decided to drop the conversation. I guess...she doesn't want to talk to me about it, that's for sure. "Just some Ramen noodles would be fine."

"Chicken or shrimp?"

"Either one is fine." Rima left from the living room and headed into the small hallway towards the bathroom. "I'll run your bath for you first." she said. I watched as she took her leave and breathed a low exhale from my lips. What did I do to make Rima-chan so upset with me?

"Dude, girls' sure are a tricky puzzles to figure out." Rythm floated over towards me. I nodded my head slowly in agreement.

"Men and males are so ignorant, at times." Temari sighed. I looked over to her with a curious expression. Did Temari know something that I didn't? If so...she _really_ needs to tell me. It's like a code 9-1-1 here. I hate - no, sorry. I really disliked it when Rima was angry with me. It always makes me feel...icky. I don't even think that's the right word for it.

Rima re-entered into the living room, and continued in the kitchen area. "Your bath is ready, and I've already layed out a change of clothes, Nagihiko." she paused. "I'll call for you when dinner is ready."

"Wow! Looks like to me that you really screwed up, hunh Nagi-boy?" Rythm chuckled. Kusukusu came over and smacked the small idigo haired Chara in the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for! ?" he snapped.

"For being dumb and obnocious to Nagi's and Rima's feelings!"

"I didn't do anything! Nagihiko was the one who made the Chibi Devil mad!" Kusukusu gasped a bit taken aback by his insult. "You...take ...that...back." she growled. He glared at her. "No."


	8. Forgiven

..:Nadeshiko/Nagihiko's POV::..

"Wow! Looks like to me that you really screwed up, hunh Nagi-boy?" Rythm chuckled. Kusukusu came over and smacked the small idigo haired Chara in the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for! ?" he snapped.

"For being dumb and obnocious to Nagi's and Rima's feelings!"

"I didn't do anything! Nagihiko was the one who made the Chibi Devil mad!" Kusukusu gasped a bit taken aback by his insult. "You...take ...that...back." she growled. He glared at her. "No."

The little mini clown Chara floated into Rythm's face. He didn't back down either, but eased into her face and started having a 'glare off'. What's gotten into these two anyways? They use to be all happy-go-lucky, care free...in other words they were inseperatble! Best friends even, but now... - Wait a second...isn't a bearers' Chara supposed to reflect the feelings and emotions of the owner? That's maybe why the two of them are acting like this. They're fighting the same way as Rima-chan and I are doing...but I would say that our little disagreement is a little bit more...mature. All Rima is doing, is giving me the silent treatment, big deal.

"But, isn't as the saying goes? 'Actions speaks louder than words', Nagihiko." Temari stated, as she sat on my shoulder. I eased my eyes over in her direction. "I-I guess."

"Even though you _act_ as if you don't care...you actually _really_ do care for what's going on between you two and you really want to find a way to resolve this whole mess with Rima-chan. Am I right?" she said, giving me a remorseful look. I hesitated for a few seconds. Why does it seem that Temari has more life experience in things like this? My _own_ mother wouldn't give me any advice like what she had.

"Y-you're right, Temari. Thank you."

"Well...I wouldn't want to brag." she giggled behind her kimono sleeve. I sweatdropped, but quickly shook it off. "But, I don't know what to do about this. Minus that...Rima-chan won't even talk less than even look at me."

"True. You seem in quite the perdicament, Nagihiko. She seems very upset and angry with you. My hands are tied, there's not much I could tell you or do to help you any way with this." she sighed. I followed after her. So much for her help and advice...

"But, all I know is..." she looked up over at me, still sitting on top of my shoulder. "A small romantic gesture can go a long way." she smiled. I shot a thoughtful stare, then smiled slightly. "...you're a big help, Temari."

_~After my bath and a quick change into my pajamas later~_

"I'm done with my bath, Rima-chan." I smiled as I entered into the small kitchen area. She was just now filling the bowls with delicious Ramen noodles. "That's nice." she said non-caringly. I winced at the coldness in her words, but rubbed it off and smiled once again. I walked over slowly towards her and gently grabbed the two bowls from her small hands.

"I could carry the bowls myself." she glared up at me. I kept on wearing my friendly genuine smile. "Don't worry, I've got it. I mean you already made my bath water and made dinner, the least I could do is carry the food into the living room." Rima stared up at me, as if reading my every thought and movement. "Is that okay, Rima-chan."

"..."

"...uh...why not we go into the living area, so we could eat."

"Fine whatever. Do what you want." she lefted out of the kitchen and sat in the living area. "Right behind you, Rima-chan."

We went into the living. Rima sat on her feet in a traditional japanese sitting position. She growled slightly as I sat close beside her. I ignored the petite blonde and placed the bowl of noodles in front of her. I gradually took a nice sample bite of the meal. "Mm. This is really great, Rima-chan. Did you add something to this?"

"Just some seasoning and spices."

"Really? This is really delicious and I'm not just saying that."

"...So, you say."

"Rima..." I took in a breath. I looked over at her and faced the small figure. She reeled her face around meeting mine. I quickly took her shoulders and embraced her tightly...not to tightly, like to strangle her, but a loving and cared filled embrace. She didn't move at all. She just stayed there...like she was bored.

"You don't have to say anything...just listen." I started. "I don't know what you're upset about, and quite frankly I don't care...but, I do know one thing. I don't want you angry with me. I love you to much and it just hurts me to have you like this. So, I'm sorry for whatever I've done and I promise it'll never happen again."

She raised her head to mine and place her lips gently onto my lips. "Nagihiko...I'm sorry, I' was only jealous, is all."


	9. Just another day

..::Rima's POV::..

_August, 17 – 9:43am_

_Dear Diary,_

_Finally the weekend! I've had enough of school …to bad I've got to live here. I guess it's the price I've got to pay for transferring to a boarding school in the first place. Woe is me, indeed._

_But, there's some good news Diary! You wouldn't guess who my roommate is …and no it's not Amu. Although, she's my best friend in the world and I love her …the person I'm rooming with is even more special and no one can be compared to them ever in life! Did you guess, yet oh small orange caring Diary of mine? To save you the time, I'm just going to come out and tell you. It's Nade -Nagihiko Fujisaki! And to answer your future question; no the dorms here are not co-ed. So, Nagi, my love had to come as his 'twin sister' that everyone loves; Nadeshiko Fujisaki, but that's only because there were no more seats and rooms left for males, but more for females were left open. I bet I shouldn't have to spell the rest out for you, right Diary?_

_Anyways, it just so happens that we were paired up as roommates in the some dorm, quite a surprise actually. But, also a huge problem! I mean I do love Nagihiko and all, but we're living together now! Yeah, this could get a little weird, I just know it …he already sneaks – well I wouldn't use the term 'sneak', but he does come into the room whenever he wants …sometimes without even knocking. (Some gentleman) He's acting more seductive than usual, and last night …man don't even get me started!_

_What? You want to know what happened last night, Diary. You're just so nosey aren't you? You must know everything that happens in my life don't you? …That's what I love about you! Okay, you talked me into it, I'll tell you._

_Okay, I was a little angry with Nagi for being oblivious to my feelings in all, yesterday, when he was hugging on Yaya Yuiki my second best friend. Not a big deal, I know but still it stung. Anyways when we got home I really didn't want anything to do-_

"What're you writing, Rima-chan?" went Nagihiko's voice, as he took my Diary from out of my lap. I gasped and felt my cheeks flush.

"Nagihiko, don't you know how to knock! ?" I exclaimed, trying my best to snatch back what was rightfully mine, but he was too tall and raised the book high above his big purple dumb head. "Give her back!" I shout.

"Isn't there a much nicer way to ask?" he chuckled. I growled and jumped up some more. "Now, she's mine, I payed for her!"

" 'Her'?" he blinked. "You're saying it like the books' actually real." He chuckled some more. I puffed up my cheeks, feeling them heat up.

"Give her back, Nagihiko!" I shout again. He laughed. "Make me." He smiled into my face. I narrowed my eyes onto him. "You asked for it." I tackled him, leading us to fall back onto the floor. I raised my head and stretched my small arm out to try and reach Diary.

"My, my Rima-chan …I had no idea that you were that attracted to me, especially in the morning." He smiled hugging me around my waist. I blushed and tried to push myself from him. Struggling my best to reel away. I probably should've planned this through.

I grunted, as my arms pushed against his macular chest. "L-let go of me, Nagihiko."

"Aw, Rima-chan …but, I love you so much. Let's just stay like this, no harm done."

"You're such a purple headed pervert!"

"No need for name calling, my little dove." He chuckled. Then a silent ding rang throughout my head as an idea came to mind. I blinked momentarily and smiled seductively. "You're right Nagi ~nee. You're so warm and comfy." I laid my head upon his chest and sighed as if totally love sick. "Can you hold me tighter?"

"Haha, okay Rima-chan." He smiled down to me. Yes! My little scheme is working. He chuckled and did as requested. I smiled and eased my face up some so it could be a match with his. Nagihiko smiled up to me and I smiled down to him equally, before moving into his face and making our lips brush against each others.

"Nagi …" I breathed.

"Yes, Rima-chan …?"

"I …want…" I smiled, and snatched the orange colored book from his loosened grasp. "I want you out of my room!" I shout, pushing him out. "No fair …tricking me like that, Rima-_koi_." He frowned. I just ignored him and closed the door behind him. This time making sure it was locked.

"A girl needs privacy!" I shout through the wooden door now between us.

"But, we're both girls, Rima-chan." He whined in his Nadeshiko voice. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Go away."

"But, Rima-chan I'm so bored. Come play with me."

"You're too old for playing."

"But, Rima-chan ..." he whined some more, but this time like a small little spoiled child. I giggled a bit. "Why're you being so mean to me?"

"I'm not being mean. I want to enjoy the little space that I have in _my room_, if that's okay with you."

"Come be my play buddy ..."

"Go play with Kukai, Ikuto, Tadase and Kairi." I stated. "Do something."

...

...

... It was silent ... he probably caught my drift and left. I breathed a sigh of relief. Finally I could be alone for a little while. Now, where was I ...? Oh, yeah! I giggled as I reopened my Diary and started to continue from where I left off.

_-do with the stupid purple head. I wanted to be left alone – well a little alone, I'm only saying that because Kusuksu's always with me. I only speak with her when I'm not speaking with you, Diary. But, she can always feel if something's on my mind though._

_Anyways, Nagihiko interrupted our little chat …I apologize for that Diary. He can be so unpredictable at times …it's a little scary, believe me. __I'm surprised that I've survived this far and long …hehe. Back to what I was saying about last night …Okay, I was really upset with Nagi and just did everything I could to get him done with and out of my hair for the rest of the night. I readied his bath water, gave him a quick change of clothes, cooked and even cleaned the dorm …by myself might I add. __I WAS LIKE A SMALL BLONDE VERSION OF HIS MOTHER! ! ! _And you know I'm not the type of person who enjoys cleaning. I barely clean my own bedroom back at home with Mamma. Because that's what we pay the maids and servents at home for, Diary. _I'm a mischievous lazy blonde, I know. But, we're not talking about me …we're talking about my dorm mate Nagihiko Fujisaki – or rather 'Nadeshiko Fujisaki'; Nagihiko's younger twin sister. __Anyways, after his little apology I gradually forgave him …I may be mean, aggressive and cold, but I do really love my tall purple headed knight with all my heart …although at times, he can make loving him a bit difficult and hard to accomplish, haha just kidding Diary, just a little Rima Mashiro humor for you._

_We said our little apologies and sat on the living areas' couch to watch some calm and relaxing television. A gag/comedian marathon happened to be on, so we just sat back and stole a few laughs from that. I guess we fell asleep, because I woke up lying on top of him on the soft couch. We were close and everything, Diary. Seriously, I swear I could've drowned in my flush of various blushes. I guess Nagihiko was half awake and half asleep, because he started chuckling and being all perverted like Ikuto! …So …I slapped him and ran into my room, like I am now._

_He made me angry with him again! Sometimes, I can't stand being in the same room as him! The way he teases me, kisses me, touches me and belittles me …I-I guess that's our little thing though. No one acts as stubborn with each other like we do …Amu and Ikuto are a close second though …but, I do love Nagi …really I do. __It's just that I hate the stupid petty arguments we have …although I'm the one who mostly always starts them …I guess I've got to give Nagihiko some credit for dealing and putting up with me for this long. We both know that I can be quite a handful …haha._

_Although he teases me like all the time, I can't help but fall more in love with him …he's my handsome purple head, after all. If he can manage to deal with a lazy icy cold blonde queen of comedy like me …I guess I can put up with a little bit of his crazy schemes and always perfection of his… _

I smiled at my finished written autobiography. I exhaled a happy-go-lucky breath and started over to my bedroom door.

"Nadeshiko, I'm ready to play now-" I blinked.

"Oh! Rima-chan …you told me to find something to do, so I called Amu-chan over to show her a little of my dancing. She wanted to try and learn a few of the movements." Nagihiko smiled, doing his Nadeshiko voice.

I looked over to Amu who was standing in an awkward dancing position. I blinked once more. She smiled and waved over to me. I scowled and reopened my small orange colored book once more.

_…Although, I might be biting off more than I could chew, Diary…_


	10. Why, I NEVER!

_..::Normal POV::.._

"Come on...jealous again, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko now as his regular self asked. He sat on the couch, arms spread across the back rest. Rima sat across from him on a separate couch.

"You're such a stupid jerk sometimes, I swear ..." she muttered to herself. Kusukusu laid on top of the small blondes' head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that."

"It wasn't meant for you to hear."

"I'm sorry, but you seemed to busy to hang out with me so I found a way to pass the time. You can't get mad at that."

"Yes, I can!" Rima sat up. Nagihiko glanced over to her. "And why exactly is that?" he asked, now getting slightly irritated.

"I told you to hang out with one of the _guys_! You know ...our other friends that _aren't_ females!"

"My, someones an overprotective girlfriend ..." Temari trailed off, sitting herself on the armrest beside Nagi. He ignored her.

"Um ...yeah. How am I suppose to do that exactly? Everyone knows me here as 'Nadeshiko Fujisaki' not 'Nagihiko'! The only ones who know my secret is you, Kukai and Tadase." Nagihiko explained. "Plus, even if I were to hang out with the guys, it'll be to weird to do anything, besides people would get the wrong idea for a teenage girl to be walking around and hanging out with a bunch of guys. I'll be the one that has to live through that Rima-chan. Is that what you want for me?"

"No! Now, don't you go putting things on me and making me look like the bad guy." she stood to her feet. Nagihiko followed. "You're kinda doing that for yourself without my help, y'know. You don't need any of my help to accomplish that." Rima scoffed and started over to her bedroom. "I do _not_ need this in the morning. I don't have to stand here and be insulted. I refuse to!"

"Rima, don't turn your back on me. We're not done here." he trailed after the small blonde.

_..::Utau's POV (that's a difference for a change)/Walking around the school campus's girls' dorms::.._

"I sense love brewing through the air, Iru!" Eru floated around up ahead giggling non-stop like an idiot. I rolled my eyes. This Chara ...

"You probably sense me getting ready to hurl up chunks of hate." The devil Chara snickered. I exhaled my held in breath. Boy, there was nothing new or exciting going on around here. It's the freaking weekend and still there's nothing to do! I sort of hate my life right now.

I glanced around to see where I wandered myself to. Hey ...isn't this where all the female Sophomores live? I asked/thought myself. "Yeah, I think it is."

"I'm serious, Iru! It's a stubborn lovey-dovey love!" Eru exclaimed rather loudly. I glared at the two. Sometimes they can be so aggravating ...but, I guess I have to make do and deal with this. Eru gasped. I looked over to her. "What's this? This strange aura I feel ...?" she asked, searching around. Iru smiled sinisterly. I gulped. Whatever Iru likes ...can never be good. "I sense envious jealousy."

"Jealousy?" I repeated, being sure to what I heard was correct. Iru nodded her head, with Eru following sadly. I blinked. A girl being that jealous where Eru's scared out of her wits, can only end badly. "Eru," I say seriously. The two Charas turned to me. "Lead me where you sense this."

I know its not like me to get involved into others problems, but I would really hate it for something to grow and become unstable ...plus I _really_ needed something to do. Yeah, I was that bored.

Eru nodded her head and quickly floated ahead of me. I started to jog after her, Iru following close behind.

_...::Nagihiko/Nadeshiko's POV (still arguing, but now they are in the Kitchen)::.._

"I said to drop it Nagihiko." Rima said stubbornly, crossing her arms just under her chest. I groaned in irritation, clutching the sides of my head. Kami, is this girl stubborn like a mule. I've never met anyone like this in my entire life. She's taking a simple argument and turning into a wrestling match or a verbal debate! "No. We're going to sit down like mature young adults and talk this out." I stated calmly.

"I don't wanna talk. Besides, there's nothing to talk about."

"Rima ..."

"Add an honorific!" she shouted, pointing an accusing finger at me. I was slightly taken aback by this. "What?"

"You heard me. You have no privilege of just calling me 'Rima' any longer, you two timing cheat."

I stared at the small blonde now completely confused. "Hunh? First: how did calling you only by your name was granted a privilege onto me and Second: ...how the Hell did I cheat on you in any way? !" I said, starting to raise my voice. Rima glared up to me. I blinked.

"Simple ...with Amu." she turned her back to me. I blinked and felt my cheeks faint red.

"WHAT! ?"

"Don't play dumb." she then turned to me, tears brimming at the edges of her eyes. I flinched. "I've seen the way you look at her!"

"What are you talking _-how do I look at her?_ I look at her as I do with everyone else!" I asked a little weirded out. Kusukusu, Rhythm, and Temari all floated over and hid inside their eggs. I guess they didn't like it when we argued like this. Truth be told, I hate our arguments. Really I do. But, I wasn't going to have Rima think of me this way. No way in Hell. Why would Rima ever think that I would cheat on her ...especially with Amu, my best friend?

"Stop with the lying, you- you perverted cross dressing ...HIPPY!" she shouted at me.

"How am I - in anyway a hippy?"

"You just are! All this time I didn't want to believe it, but I can see clearly now." she started tearing up, her long golden bangs covering her eyes. "How long?"

" 'How long' what?"

"How long were you and Amu dating behind my back? Tell me! I want - I need to know."

"I'm not dating _anybody_, but you Rima-"

"ADD A FUCKING HONORIFIC, YOU BAKA FUJISAKI!"** (A/N: What foul language Rima Mashiro!)**

"What is wrong with you? Are you on some kind of new medication I should know about? Or is it that time of the month, already?" I asked. Rima's face flared red.

"How dare you ask me something so - so - STUPID!" She yelled throwing a shoe at me. I quickly dodged of course, then stared over at Rima. "Did you just try to throw a shoe at me?"

"I was! But the stupid thing missed!" she said throwing another shoe. It hit me in the arm hard.

"What the Hell! ?"

"Ha! I hope that hurt, you friend stealer!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I exclaimed. Yes, I, Nagihiko Fujisaki have cursed at my little petite girlfriend. She stared up at me in disbelief.

"What did you just say?"

"Uh ..."

"..." she stood silent, tapping her foot against the wooden floorboards. I gulped, scared of what I should say next. One wrong thing and I could get dumped by the love of my life, tortured, and soon after murdered and found later a few days in the Samu River **(Disclaimer: I don't know if this really exist!)**

"What did you say, Fujisaki?" she asked as if irritated. I swallowed hard, took a deep breath and straightened my body posture. "You heard me." I challenged. Rima looked taken back by this. She slowly made her way over to me. I gulped and watched her.

Rima stood in front of me and stared into my eyes. "...you have alot of nerve to come at me like that Baka Fujisaki ...never in my life has anyone ever challenged me, until now ..." she smiled sinisterly. I eased back some. "R-Rima ...?"

She eased her face into mine (standing on her tip toes, of course) and smashed our lips together! I was a little shocked, and part of me enjoyed every moment of the kiss. Rima pulled back. "I find that smexy in a guy ...a guy who's smart ... hot ..." she said all this between kisses. I blushed and steamed red. " ... funny ...a dancer ...plays sports ... and, oh Kami-sama! A guy who knows when to take charge ...is a _mayjor_ turn on in my boat." she paused after a long and passionate kiss. "Nagi baby ...you're all that and more ..." she whispered. I blinked and felt faint. Who knew Rima had a seductive and impulsive side to her?

"...Wow, isn't this a pretty sight." a females' voice asked. Rima and I froze and we slowly creaked our heads over towards the front door finding a blonde smirking ...UTAU HOSHINA! ? Rima and I glanced over to each other unable to speak a word.

"Crap ..." I heard Rima breath. I just stared at the taller blonde, still like a deer caught in the headlights of an upcoming car. She smiled at us and then placed her hand in front of her mouth to stop herself from snickering. "Oh, this is just precious! Who would've thought."

* * *

**M.L.D: Utau knows Rima's and Nagihiko's secret! What do you think will happen to the two lovers in the next thrilling chapter of 'If A Relationship Weren't Hard Enough'!**

**Kusukusu: RimaHiko scares me when they argue with one another.**

**Rhythm: True that.**

**Temari: Please Read and Review!**


	11. Deal

_~FLASHBACK –in Nagihiko's POV~_

_"...Wow, isn't this a pretty sight." a females' voice asked. Rima and I froze and we slowly creaked our heads over towards the front door finding a blonde smirking ...UTAU HOSHINA! ? Rima and I glanced over to each other unable to speak a word._

_"Crap ..." I heard Rima breath. I just stared at the taller blonde, still like a deer caught in the headlights of an upcoming car. She smiled at us and then placed her hand in front of her mouth to stop herself from snickering. "Oh, this is just precious! Who would've thought?"_

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

_..::Rima's POV::.._

"U –uh …Utau," I flushed red. Why was she here?

"You guys should really consider locking your front door …anyone can just waltz in whenever they please. Kind of dangerous, you know …" she smirked. "And who would've thought that _Nadeshiko_ and you were so close …"

I stole a quick glance to the purple head beside me and sweat started to streak down the sides of my face. My body stood frozen. I –I didn't have a single clue of what I should do!

A small click of the door closing quickly brought me back to the tall smirking blonde in front of me. I gulped. Nagihiko followed and did so as well.

"Isn't it sort of sad that Nagihiko couldn't attend Sakura Academy with us? I know for a fact that you would be a little lonesome, Rima without your future hubby being here with you …" she sat on the couch. Eru and Iru floated over and sat on her shoulders.

Nagihiko and I stood silent.

"Oh, but the_ resemblance_ of you and your brother, Nadeshiko …" she said stroking her chin as if stumped on a thought racing around her mind. She chuckled to herself for a bit. "…The resemblance I tell you is so uncanny. It's like you're both of the _same person,_ no wonder Rima doesn't complain about how she misses him …"

"Uh, U –Utau …well that's because –because Nagihiko and I video chat like almost every day and we constantly text and call each all the time. It's like he's here, but –but he's not, haha …" I lied pathetically through my teeth. Nagihiko leaned over to my ear, "Real smooth, Rima-chan." He said in a sarcastic tone. I glared over to him. "Hey, at least I'm trying here." I growled in a whisper.

He rolled his eyes as a response.

"That's good." Utau said, closing both her eyes calmly. "Ah, so tell me …how do I look to you guys?"

"Well …" I started, but the blonde quickly held up her hand to silence me. "I'd think carefully before you go on with that sentence, Shorite." She warned. I stayed quiet.

"So how long were you guys gonna keep this little secret away from us?"

"Um …"

"I guess we should tell you …" Nagihiko sighed. I flinched and looked over to him in disbelief. "A –are you sure …?"

"Yeah, I mean she already knows …well almost half of it." Utau raised her eyebrow in confusion at Purple Heads' statement. "What are you talking about?" she asked. I exhaled. "I'll go make some tea." I said, walking into the kitchen. I hope he knows what he's doing ...

_..::Nagihiko/Nadeshiko's POV::.._

I sat on the couch opposite of Utau-chan and breathed out a heavy held in breath. "Where should I begin …?" I asked myself, while running my hands through the top of my head. Rima left to fix me, Utau and herself some tea, but I knew why she really left. She only left because she didn't want to sit here in the awkward filled room. I sighed.

"How about the beginning," Utau asked. I looked up to her and sighed once more.

"Okay …so you know how this school is so popular and every parent wants their child to be eligible to attend here?"

"Yeah …" Utau nodded her head uncertain to what I was about to explain to her.

"I wasn't actually planning on having_ Nadeshiko _come here, but all the male dorm and entries were taken up, so there was no chance that I would've been enrolled here …" I started, pointing to myself.

"You were late for applying."

"Right, but there were plenty of more seats for females."

"So that's why Nadeshiko …" Utau nodded her head.

"Mother, thought that if I _really_ wanted to be here, I'd do anything. So she forged my paperwork and did everything that she thought was too complicated for me." I explained. Utau nodded her head as she let this whole thing sink into her head.

"Hence, your 'younger twin sister' being here, I got it." She sighed. "Man ...your mom's a little messed up, no offense."

"None taken, you were bound to find _that_ out eventually." I chuckled to myself. Rima entered back into the room and placed a small tea cup in front of both me and Utau-chan. "That's tough, girly –boy, but I give you respect for sticking this through."

"Uh …thanks?" I asked unsure. "But, if this gets out to anyone I might get kicked out of here …"

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. I just can't believe you wouldn't trust us the others to have your backs."

"Please don't tell them. I will, myself …eventually. It's better if I do. Please, Utau-chan. I _will_ tell them, I promise." I begged. Rima clasped her hands together and started to whimper some like a small lost puppy. Utau stared over to me and Rima and sighed. "Alright, _alright_ ...I'll keep my mouth shut."

Rima and I sighed in relief and smiled towards one another. "But …"

We froze and looked over to the blonde, scared for her next words.

"…You guys owe me big, if you're hoping for me to keep this a little secret from the others. That's using my trust against them and I don't really want to do that, but if it's for Rima's sake and yours …I'll be happy to oblige." Utau smirked.

"What do you have in mind?" Rima asked, uncertain of us making this deal. I glanced between the two blondes, scared to speak. I should just sit back and watch. I mean out of us (Rima and I), she's the best deal and bargain maker there is. I nodded to my thoughts and stayed silent.

"Nothing major …it's getting entirely to boring here at Sakura Academy and I'm sick of it."

"So boring …" Iru finished off.

"So what does that have to do with us?" I asked. Rima held up her hand to my chest and looked down to me from the side. "Just stay out of this, Nagi sweetie." She smiled down to me. I blushed some and did as told. I liked it when Rima called me her little crazy nicknames,

"Anyways …continue with what you were saying Utau."

"So, I was wondering tonight: Why not have a little fun with a wild party?"

"And?"

"I have nowhere to throw it." She admitted sadly. "My roommate's a huge long stick in the mud and won't let me do anything."

"So …"

"So, I was wondering can I have your permission of course –to have the party here in your guys' dorm?" she asked batting her eyelashes. I sat silent, while Rima stood next to me thinking it over. Why would you have to think something that outrageous over? The answer should be a flat out 'No'.

If anything were to happen, Rima and I were the ones that would be held responsible. I sighed and stared up at my girlfriend.

"Alright," Rima said finally coming to a decision. I flinched and turned to her like something was terribly wrong.

"What?" I asked, more like demanded. Rima looked over to me again. "To keep your secret all she's asking is to host a party in our dorm. Why not? We do owe her one for this."

"Owe me twelve, and we have ourselves a deal." Utau spoke up. Rima quickly whipped her attention back over towards the pop star. "Now, you're asking for too much."

"Eleven?"

"…" Rima stayed silent and crossed her arms over her chest.

"…Ten?"

"Nuh –uhn,"

"Nine."

"Nope, go lower." Rima shook her head.

"Seven?"

"No way,"

"Six."

"Five take or leave it. That's as high as I'm going to go if you keep this quiet _and_ you get have your party here." Rima concluded. Utau sat quietly, thinking over the proposition. She held out her hand. "Deal,"

"Deal," Rima and Utau hands. I smiled at the sight.


	12. Getting down and dirty RIMAHIKO!

_..::Nagihiko/Nadeshiko POV::.._

"Nagi, come on wake up. We need to start straightening up the dorm for the party." Rima gently shook me by the shoulders. I turned over on my side and groaned. I didn't feel like getting up. I just wanted to stay in the bed and snooze away the rest of the night.

"Come on Nagihiko …I hate it when you act all stubborn." She whined. I smirked to myself.

"Do I really have to, Rima,"

"Uh …yeah, we promised Utau, remember?" she asked me. "Or do you want your secret to get out, and leave me all alone here with all these hormonal crazed teenage boys ..."

"Yeah, yeah …the deal, I remember."

"Alright, now come on. The party's suppose to start at 6:15 tonight." She scolded. I started to raise myself from the couch and groaned loudly. "Rima-chan ..." I whined. She rolled her eyes and started out of the room.

"Nagihiko, stop being lazy," Temari floated over smacked me in the back of my head. I winced. "Your mother raised you better than that."

I sighed. "But this whole thing is just a big bad idea."

"I agree with Nagi-boy." Rhythm pitched in. I turned to Temari. "See? Rhythm agrees with me."

Temari sighed and I heard a loud -ping- sound came into the room. Suddenly my hair was tied up high above my head with a small sakura ribbon tied around it. "You leave me with no choice, _Nadeshiko_." She giggled.

"No, time to talk ...we need to clean for tonight's affairs." I said in my high pitched, soprano Nadeshiko voice. I groaned angrily in my head.

"That's the spirit, Nade-chan!"

I bolted out of the room and came to the side of Rima. "Oh Rima-chan ..." I giggled. "What would you like me to do?"

"Um ...Nagi-"

"Nope, it's _Nadeshiko_ ..." Rhythm growled, interrupting the small blonde. I giggled some more. Kusukusu started to laugh.

"Oh ...Temari decided to do a character change with you, I get it." Rima said obviously. She nodded her head. "Right, since you're a better cook than me, I want you to take care of all the party's foods and drinks. Utau said, she'll be bringing her own, but I don't trust what she'll bring."

"Will that be all?" I said, pushing up my long sleeves.

"If you get down early, and if there's still some cleaning to do, then that'll be something." Rima said, looking around the little home.

"You can count on me, Rima-chan!" I saluted her. She chuckled, "I know I can."

_..::Utau's POV - on school campus - in the front::.._

I walked calmly onto the school campus front, Iru and Eru both at each of my sides. A sly smirk played across my lips. Sometimes, small inaudible snickers, giggles, and chuckles would escape from out of my mouth. I spotted Kukai; my hot, sexy basketball playing boy toy jog over to me. I smiled sweetly, "Hey hot stuff."

"Hey my little pop star goddess." he smiled as he gave me a nice little peck on my cheek. I held and forced back some unwanted blush.

Daichi floated over to my two Charas and shot them a friendly thumbs up. I smiled.

"What're you doing out here? I thought Mizu would keep you locked up inside the dorm or something." he chuckled.

"Oh, please don't bring _her_ up to me, will you?" I say a little irritated by her name. Kukai chuckle some more, he then stopped and blinked at my hand. "What are you doing with that, exactly?"

"Doing with what?" I asked, trying to play off all innocently, but failed. I held a big navy blue megaphone in my hand. I glanced around and smiled. "This looks like a big enough and reasonable crowd." I say. Kukai studied me. "What're you talking about?" he asked. I ignored him and pulled the voice increasing device to my mouth and started to speak, **"My fellow prisoners of Sakura Academy!" **I shout. Iru floated next to me snickering, while Eru was on my other side looking unsure.

**"Tired of sitting in your rooms, bored out of your fucking minds?" **I asked. A crowd of students started over to me and listened to my rant. Some nodded their heads and threw their fists into the clear air and started cheering me on to continue. Wow ...not even three weeks into the school year and people are already trying to turn against it. Tough academics …

**"Listen here, because I have the most heated, brutal and rated greatest news ever! How about a wild all –nighters' party at the Mashiro/Fujisaki dorm? Yes? ...No? ...Well if the word 'party' isn't what tempts you ...then please hear me out! No teachers, no security, no Headmasters, no instructors and definitely no _ADULTS _are to attend this fiasco! There will be girls and boys, drinks, karaoke, live performouses from yours truly, wild and flirty games, make-out circles and many, many more exciting WILD AMUSING fun for everyone who decides to come! AND MOST IMPORTANTLY ...THERE'LL BE FREE GIVE-AWAY BEER AND SAKE FOR EVERYONE TO ENJOY, and for even greater news ...NO RULES AT ALL. EVERYONE CAN GO COMPLETELY AND UNTAMELY WILD WITHOUT AT ALL HOLDING BACK!" **I exclaimed.

The crowd around me went wild. **"THE PARTY'S IN ROOM 253, SO BE THERE, YOU CRAZED PARTY CRAVED IDIOTS! AND IT STARTS AT 6:15 TONIGHT!"**

I chuckled loudly and my eyes soon drifted over to the tall brunette beside me.

"What the hell are you doing! ?" he exclaimed.

"Whaat?" I asked still choking back my chuckles.

"If Rima and Nadeshiko find out that you're throwing a party at their place all hell will break loose!"

"Don't' worry, don't worry. The two of them already know about it."

"Are you even listening to me -oh, wait ...you said that they already _know_?" he stopped and looked over to me. I nodded my head in a motion that clearly read: 'Uh, duh!'

"Oh ..." he said and smirked. "I'll go and get myself ready then."

I smiled and watched as he jogged off to his dorm. This party should be real fun …

_..::Rima's POV -sitting in her bedroom, searching for a nice cute outfit::.._

"What do you think?" I asked, modeling a nice blue sleeveless blouse and a pair of short black denim jeans in front of Nagihiko. He shook his head 'no' and motioned for me to go and try on another outfit. I puffed up my cheeks and glared at him.

He was casually sitting back on my orange and white covered bed; sitting with his legs crossed and was smirking my way. Rhythm, Temari and Kusukusu were all floating or levitating- whatever you call it! - Beside/around him.

"There's gotta be _something_ you like! I mean, this is like the friggin'_ fifteenth_ outfit I tried on and showed you."

"Haha, don't fluster up like that. It's too cute!" he chuckled. I felt myself blush.

"Oh, hush up Purple-Head,"

"I'm sorry, but the outfits just don't do you justice ...hmm, why not try on that cute little orange and yellow Wa Lolita dress hiding in the far back of your closet?"

I blushed some more, "Th -there's no Lolita dress!" I lied.

"Uh, yeah there is ...I see it right there." he pointed to my closet. I dashed over and locked it quickly, "Yo -you're just seeing things, silly." I laughed awkwardly. Nagihiko chuckled. He then, crossed his arms over his broad chest and smirked at me, "Try it on …I want to see you in it."

"I'm telling you that there is _absolutely_ no Lolita dress in here!"

"Sure, sure Rima-chan …I know what I saw. Now put it on."

I frowned up my lips and stared over to him with pleading puppy eyes, "Don't make me do it, Nagihiko …"

"I'm not making you do anything …I just asked politely. The only reason for this being so hard for you is because you really _want_ to wear it and show me how you'll look, but is slightly afraid of what I would say or think." Nagihiko explained right on target. I felt a sudden pain shoot through me, and felt my face flush up a little.

Why does he have to get me so well, and understand completely just how I feel? Nagihiko suddenly cleared his throat, drawing me back to reality and out of my thoughts. I blinked at him and stood silent.

"Are you going to try it on or not?" he smirked. I blush some more and kept my eyes away from his gaze. Kusukusu, Temari and Rhythm all started to chuckle at this. I glare at each of them and growled. They fell quiet and turned their heads away from me and started to whistle an innocent tune.

"…okay, just …just don't laugh at me, alright? I'm quite fragile with my feelings …" I pouted slightly. Nagihiko looked over to me and gave me that gentle and serene smile of his. I blushed some more. Man, I've been doing that a lot lately! Make it stop!

"Rima, if it's you; I wouldn't care the least what you wear. You'll look beautiful either way and I still and always will love you, my sweet little creampuff," he smiled.

"D -don't call me that …" I trailed off, as I turned my back to him and reopened the closet and headed inside. I heard him smirk behind me. Stupid, purple headed, cross dressing pervert …

I reached for the short orange and yellow colored kimono outfit and started to undress and redress myself into Nagihiko's preferred wardrobe wear. I fixed my hair into a gathered messy little bun on top of my head. My golden curls tumbled down and tickled against my shoulders. For decoration and a little flare, I threw in a nice orange flower pin in front of the bun in my hair. On my legs I pulled on some all white, yet nearly see through long knee high Japanese stockings and some black traditional Japanese sandals to fit. Around my neck was a very noticeable, but sensible all black neck choker.

After finishing my little clothes fitting, I walked over to my full-view closet mirror and viewed over my small little creative design and costume change. Finding myself ready and rearing to go, I slowly exited out of the walk in closet.

"Ssh! Ssh! Look, Rima's coming out, Nagi." Kusukusu announced, very unrequiredly, I mentally face palmed myself. This Chara …

I shyly looked over to Nagihiko and met his very surprised gaze. I felt myself fall into another round of flush and turned my eyes to face that of my soft carpeted floor, "You don't like it ..." I finally exhaled and turned my back to him, "I'm sorry, I'll just go change right now-"

"No," Nagi said suddenly. I was slightly taken aback by this and halted my footsteps, "The outfit …y -you …it's just so cute. Really cute!" he trailed off, at a loss of words. I felt a huge flush swarm its way from the sides of my face.

"Ooo …Nagihiko, my, is that blush I see on your cheeks?" Temari smirked. Rhythm laughed with Kusukusu. My eyes suddenly widened. Is Nagihiko _really_ blushing, because of me in this little Wa Lolita outfit? …Sooo, Nagihiko does have a weak spot! I guess he developed this little liking thing from his Japanese traditional wear from his family members. I mean, he did grow up and became so use to it and all. Whatever, I just found a friggin weak spot of the great all perfect, seductive Nagihiko Fujisaki! Score!

I turned around, shock still written all over my face. Nagihiko was sitting on my bed still and had his arms tightly crossed over his chest and turned his face away from the three Charas ...with a light tint of pink on his cheeks! Ha! So, he was -is blushing!

I smirked at this and slowly started to make my way over to him, "Oh, Nagi dearest ..." I hummed. He blinked and looked over to me. I smiled sweetly, "So you _like_ the outfit on me?"

He slowly nodded his head. I giggled, "You're so nice ...I think it's time for me to be nice to you, Nagihiko-sama."

"-Sama?" him and the three Charas all asked in unison. I glared at them to stay quiet and go buzz off somewhere. They caught my drift and quickly dashed off into their eggs. I then, turned my attention back to the purple haired boy in front of me. I went over and sat on his lap with my small legs wrapped around his waist.

"R-Rima ...what are you doing?"

"Serving my master, you silly goose," I giggled. "Do with me as you will." I laid my head against his macular chest. I felt him flinch in his skin, which leaded me to giggling even more.

"Wh –what?"

"You're absolutely cute when you're all flustered up like that, Nagihiko-sama," I whispered into his eye and licked the side of his neck.

"R-Rima …"

"Ssh, Master …I will not do anything to hurt or harm you," I hummed, as I wrapped my slim arms around Nagihiko's neck and started to kiss all over it. His body turned stiff and he shuddered at my actions. I giggled from his shoulder.

I pulled myself from his neck and pushed him down back onto my bed. He stared up at me wide eyed, his cheeks blazing pink. I chuckled at this …Nagihiko's not the only one who can make people blush.

"What are you doing? What brought this on all of a sudden?" he asked groaning, but I ignored his barrage of questions.

"Don't be scared, Nagihiko-sama …I won't bite …much," I smiled, while retrieving my place back to his neck and nibbled my teeth against it.

_..::Nagihiko/Nadeshiko's POV::.._

Rima purred against my bare skin, as I just laid back and shuddered …Why is Rima doing this? It's not like I don't enjoy her actions, it's just that …I'm afraid of how far things will go, at this point I'm breaking and it's getting harder to control myself …

I hesitantly wrapped my left arm around the petite blonde's waist, while the other one softly stroked against her back. Closing my eyes I felt my fingers clench into her back. Rima moaned at this and raised her face to mine.

I opened my eyes and blinked at her, "Oh, I -I'm sorry Rima-chan –"

"No, don't let me go, Nagihiko-sama …I like it," she breathed and pressed her lips onto mine. I instantly returned the kiss with much force. I could hear Rima moan slightly as she ran her slinder fingers through my long purple locks.

I moved from her lips to her cheek, then to her neck. She reeled away some, but I ignored it and pulled her back to me.

Flipping her over onto the bed so I was now ontop, I licked and kissed her neck with lusting passion.

"Na –Nagi, it t –tickles …" she squirmed. I smirked at this and continued on without listening to her little yelps and squeals.

She raised her leg to the side of me; I took this as a sign to rub my hand tenderly against her milky creamed skin. She flushed red and moaned louder. I groaned with her until we heard a slight knock at her bedroom door. I ignored it and kissed Rima on her lips. She moved her face from mine, so I retreated to her neck.

"Nagihiko, th –the door …someone's at the door," she choked out. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "So …"

The door then creaked open revealing Kukai and Utau …


	13. Sing your heart OUT and lets PRETEND!

_~ FLASHBACK –In Nagihiko's POV~_

_"Nagihiko, th –the door …someone's at the door," she choked out. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "So …"_

_The door then creaked open revealing Kukai and Utau …_

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

The couple; Utau and Kukai stood in the doorway and blinked in unison as they were stiff and frozen, and stared at the two of us; which is Rima and I, in surprise. The air in the room fell completely and deathly silent, while an awkward quiet breeze breathed throughout the room. Everyone was still, no movements were necessary at all, to prove how awkward the situation was and still is …I mean, what would you do or say to two of your close friends when they walk in on you and your girlfriend (or boyfriend, if vice versa), when you were just making out hardcore?

Kind of a weird situation you'd better avoid, if possible. To make matters worse …Rima was still dressed in the little Wa Lolita kimono that I so loved her in, so it would look like we you were doing a nasty little cosplay. I sweat dropped at the very thought …

Daichi, Iru and Eru all stifled back laughter as they floated to the shoulders of their coupled bearers, who just stood absolutely still like cement statues in the park.

Rima slowly raised herself up with the backs of both her arms, face beet red. She couldn't really sit up entirely, reason being that I was still ontop of her small body, "Utau …Kukai!"

Feeling that the little scene was already awkward enough, I raised myself from the small blonde and chuckled nervously over to the taller blonde and the brunette.

"Don't try getting up now," Kukai chuckled at me. I glared at him, but with much less effect. Utau giggled, "Y –you guys are doing foreplay?" Utau forced back a smirk, "I didn't think that you guys had it in you, or should I say even would make it this far …" she chuckled to herself.

Kukai flinched and darted over to the two of us. He started to fluster/spaz out of the storm, "U –Utau! Uh, this is not what it looks like! You're just having a crazy dream –yeah, that's it! This is all a dream, nowhere close to being real. You fell and had hit your head against something and passed out. Y- You're totally hallucinating right now!" he spazzed out.

Man, is he the worst liar ever! I bet Ami could think of something waayyy better than that.

"You see Nadesh –"

"Is really Nagihiko …I already know about girly-boy's whole ordeal, Kukai. He has to cross dress to be able to attend here, blah, blah, blah and he was just 'randomly' assigned in a girls' dorm with little Rima, yada, yada -whatever," she said simply as if this were an everyday thing and was all natural. Eru and Iru nodded both their tiny heads in agreement, "Again; no offense Nagihiko or anything, but your mother is really screwed the fuck up." Rima and I both blushed a little.

"Y -yeah …I know," I forced back all the red in my face.

"So, wait …" Kukai stated rubbing his forehead, "Utau knows your guys big secret?" he asked dumbly. Rima and I sweat dropped in unison. I guess we forgot to tell Kukai that Utau found out our secret. He turned to us and we blinked as a response.

"When did Utau find out? Matter of fact …how did she find out?"

"Uh, earlier this morning …"

"When Rima and I were arguing …" I finished off Rima's statement. Daichi and Kukai both blinked in unison. Rima and I forced out an awkward chuckle, "Did we forget to tell you that?" we both asked nervously.

"Uh …yeah, I think you guys friggin did!"

"Sorry …"

"Now you, Tadase, and Utau are the only ones who know -"

"Wait …Tadagay knows? What the hell! How are you guys gonna spill the beans to that gay little blonde bastard and not inform me on anything?" Utau snapped. **(A/N: Sorry to all Tadase fans out there, it's just a little insult in the story, and I really don't care for Hotori Tadase …again; sorry. No harm attended out to anybody who can actually stand him. SORRY!) **Everyone flinched and let out an awkward laugh.

"Whatever, we are still doing the party tonight, right?"

"Yeah …" Rima and I both groaned. Utau smiled at us and giggled uncontrollably. We all stared at her a little freaked out.

"This …no, _tonight_ is gonna be the best ever!" she weirdly danced around in her little area, "Whoo!" she yelped as she shot out of the room, with her two Charas following close behind her. Kukai, Rima, Daichi, Rhythm, Kusukusu, Temari and I all stared after her as she zoomed out of the small dorm.

"…" we all were silent.

…

…

Kukai breathed out an exhale, ruffled his already spiked reddish brown hair and slowly started over to Rima's bedroom door, "I guess I should go after her before she runs someone over or something."

"Yes, I would agree on that …"

"Mm-hm," Rima nodded her head in agreement.

Before leaving out of the room, Kukai turned to us and smirked, "And by the way …you guys outta lock your front door, anyone can just walk on in whenever they want, kinda dangerous, y'know." We both chuckled.

"Oh, and Nagihiko …"

I looked up to the brunette, "Yeah?"

"Try not to get little Rima pregnant, will ya?" he laughed as he left us in a weird and awkward atmosphere. I blinked and then sweat dropped at his little 'joke'.

Why would he say something like that? Don't he knows how Rima'll react?

I guess I've got to say a little something to make her blush and forget and leave out of the awkward filled room of hers.

_...::Rima's POV::.. _

I stayed silent as I watched the tall brunette; Kukai leave from out of mine and Nagihiko's dorm. Then it dawned on me and I puffed up my cheeks and yelled after him, "You dork! I would never get pregnant at the age of fifteen! What do you take me for?"

Nagihiko chuckled from the side of me. I blinked and turned to him, "And what are you laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing Rima-chan …" he trailed off and headed out of my bedroom, but he stopped and turned slightly around towards me. I blinked, but glared up at him.

"Oh, Rima-chan,"

"What baka Fujisaki?" I asked, turning my back to him and started picking up some cluttered mess from my floor.

"That outfit that …you know with the blue sleeveless blouse and the short jeans …that'll be something cute to wear to the party," I felt him smile innocently to me. I flinched and felt myself blush, "What?" I asked to myself then quickly turned to face my smirking boyfriend, "Then why did you have me change into this outfit?"

"So, I could see you in it, _Ri~ma_ …it really looks good on you Rima-chan. I don't think anyone could feel that kimono in better than you," he said with his smirk widening as he shot me a wink, "You should consider wearing that around here more often …_Nagi likes_ …" he smirked as he winked at me again and closed the door behind him, cutting me off from insulting and beating the crap out of him.

That stupid perverted purple headed jerk!

* * *

_..::-6:25pm, still Rima's POV::.._

I sat on the living room's sofa and stared around, watching teens walk about and joke, sing, laugh …and worst of all make out, slobbing and sucking on each others' faces. I mean, don't they need to come up for some air to breathe or something? And it's a total rampage of personal space ...nobody should want to be that close to someone all the time. I mean, seriously ...

"Disgusting …" I shook my head in a disagreeing manner.

Soon a tall, skinny girl with bright shining lime green hair and clear sky blue eyes to match approached me slowly with caution. I glared my eyes over to her emotionlessly. She slightly flinched, but kept on her friendly smile.

I recognize this girl from some of my classes ...but, I can't seem to put my finger on her name ...what was it? ...what was it? ...ugh, I hate thinking. Whatever, it'll come to me in about an hour or so.

"H -hello Mashiro-san," she stuttered. I kept my sights up at her, my facial expression remaining unfazed.

"What do you need?" I asked coldly.

"Nothing really," she rubbed the back of her head in an awkward way, "Y-you just seemed a bit lonesome over here all by yourself."

"I'm good by myself," I said, turning my eyes away from her. She looked down, her eyes studying me. I drowned her away from my thoughts.

She ignored my request -more like demand, to leave me be, and sat herself by my side on the three person couch. I glared over to her from the corner of my eyes rather frostedly, but she countered back with a small smile and a light giggle.

"Good night, Sakura Academy!" Utau exclaimed over the microphone on top of the little stage setup that her, Ikuto and Kukai had put up earlier. "Is everybody having a good time?"

Everyone covered their eyes, trying the best to their abilities to block out Utau's screaming voice. Doesn't she know that a microphone amplifies the voice already, so she doesn't have to scream so loud? It's like having another Yaya ...

I sweat dropped at the thought.

"I'm gonna sing a song now, for all you crazed up party people out there ...with a very special thanks out to the two people who helped make this party happen: Nadeshiko Fujisaki and her roommate Rima Mashiro! C'mon you guys stand up and give us a little smile." Utau chuckled.

I mentally face-palmed myself on the forehead. Why would Utau want to embarrass me like this? What did I ever do to her?

Kusukusu bursted out giggling at my demise ...stupid Chara, I'll kil- I mean, I'll take care of you later ...

Random people around the seemingly large dorm; started to applaud and chanted Nadeshiko and my names, like they already knew us for years. I searched my eyes around for the cross dresser and found him sweat dropping as well.

I sighed and stood to my feet and glanced around the crowd, giving them a small simple and yet quite popular Rima Mashiro smile. Some of the boys swooned and their eyes bulged out with pink and red hearts. I winced slightly at the fact.

Nadeshiko waved slightly, like a princess would do in some kind of parade. She wore a small elegant smile on her face and giggled lightly.

I glared over to the cross dressing purple head.

"This next song goes out to you guys; I love you!" Utau threw her fist into the air, followed by a few crowd memebers who chanted and yelled out her name.

Music from the surround sound speakers flared from the stage and breathed throughout everyones ears. Utau nodded her head slowly to the music, trying to catch the beat.

Kukai came up to the stage, getting himself ready to strum his guitar. I don't even know where he got it from; he just pulled it out of nowhere; smirking over to his blonde pigtailed girlfriend. She smiled over to him and bobbed her head a little faster to the music.

_"You change your mind_  
_Like a girl changes clothes_  
_Yeah you, PMS_  
_Like a bitch_  
_I would know"_

When singing that part; Utau smirked over to me, then to Nadeshiko aka Nagihiko. I giggled a bit at this and slowly started to tap my right foot to the beat.

_"And you over think_  
_Always speak_  
_Cryptically_

_I should know_  
_That you're no good for me"_

Four girls climbed onto the stage and started to sing backup. I blinked my eyes slightly taken aback by this, but smiled gradually and continued to listen to my friends up on stage sing and play their hearts out.

_[CHORUS] (Background singers)_  
_"Cause you're hot then you're cold_  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up then you're down"_

They all immitated and played out the words as they sung them, earning a few shouts and compliments from the crowd. I, being one of them yelled: "Sing it girls!"

They all smiled. Kukai grinned at me and shot a few winks from now and then. I giggled at this. He sure is a crazy brunette.

_"You're wrong when it's right_  
_It's black and it's white_  
_We fight, we break up_  
_We kiss, we make up_  
_(you) You don't really want to stay, no_  
_(but you) But you don't really want to go-o_  
_You're hot then you're cold_  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up then you're down"_

Utau walked up to the front of the stage again and started to dance while she sang happily. She smirked at the audience and sang louder and louder at each verse. I smiled at this and clapped my hands with a few others following behind me. Soon, everyone was clapping to the beat and sometimes singing along with the popstar. Kusukusu was busy dancing and joking around with all the other Charas.

_"We used to be_  
_Just like twins_  
_So in sync_  
_The same energy_  
_Now's a dead battery_  
_Used to laugh bout nothing_  
_Now you're plain boring_

_I should know that_  
_You're not gonna change"_

_[CHORUS] (Background singers)_  
_"Cause you're hot then you're cold_  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_  
_It's black and it's white_  
_We fight, we break up_  
_We kiss, we make up_  
_(you) You don't really want to stay, no_  
_(but you) But you don't really want to go-o_  
_You're hot then you're cold_  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up then you're down"_

Kukai walked up in front of all the girls and strummed crazilly on his guitar; to fill in for the beats. He was bobbing his head in sync with the music and grinned out to everyone out in the audience. People around me were yelling and encouraging Kukai to rock on with his talented guitar solo. I laughed at him as he did the kiss tongue thing and he responded to my outburst with a simple chuckle of his own.

Everyone on stage soon joined in after Kukai and went crazy!

_[CHORUS] (background singers)_

_"Someone call the doctor_  
_Got a case of a love bi-polar_  
_Stuck on a roller coaster_  
_Can't get off this ride"_

Utau made her way to the front and sang/breathed into the microphone.

_"You change your mind_  
_Like a girl changes clothes"_

_(Teens in the crowd started to chant along while Utau sang)_  
_"Cause you're hot then you're cold_  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up then you're down"_

Kukai played his way over to the pigtailed blonde. They soon pinned their backs against one another and started to really get into the music. Kukai leaned over to Utau's microphone and both their voices became in tuned with each other as they sang in perfect harmony. I blushed and glanced over to Nagi-I mean Nadeshiko to find her jumping to the music and cheering on our two friends. She soon noticed my stare and looked over in my direction and shot me a nice and fun friendly smile. I smiled back and then returned my attention back up to the singing couple on stage having fun.

"_You're wrong when it's right_  
_It's black and it's white_  
_We fight, we break up_  
_We kiss, we make up_  
_You're hot then you're cold_  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up then you're down_  
_You're wrong when it's right_  
_It's black and it's white_  
_We fight, we break up_  
_We kiss, we make up"_

Kukai and Utau soon split apart and Utau was singing in his face, pointing towards him. He smirked and strummed harder on his electric guitar. The crowd cheered louder at this. I let a few screams escape from my tiny cell as well. The two of them looked down to me and shared a wink. I chuckled and hopped to the beat of the song.

_"(you) You don't really want to stay, no_  
_(but you) But you don't really want to go-o_  
_You're hot then you're cold_  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up then you're down, down..."_

When the song/music ended Utau pulled a real quick and really cute pose at the end, beside Kukai who shot his signature thumbs up to the crowd. People cheered and screamed. Everyone applauded and cheered as Utau finished her little preformous. She bowed and blew kiss after kiss after kiss to random people in the crowd.

Kukai stood up straight and took a deep unneccassary bow to the crowd. When he stood back up he shot everyone, yet again another friendly, yet goofy thumbs up. Some girls had hearts in their eyes; while others swooned and fainted.

I rolled my eyes. That's sooo uncalled for.

"Who wants to go next?" Utau smiled out to the crowd. Everyone fell completely silent. I looked around meeting everyone's faces.

"Rima, how about you?"

My eyes widened, "Wha-what?" I exclaimed, caught off guard.

"C'mon, you are one of the hosts; entertain us!" Utau smirked and soon the whole crowd was chanting my name and was pushing me up onto the stage. I flinched as soon as the spotlight shined upon my tiny petite figure. I cringed at the huge hurd of students.

Utau skipped over and innocently handed me the microphone that she used to sing with not to long ago. I glared up over to the taller pigtailed blonde, "I _don't want_ to sing ..." I growled lowly.

"But think about your fans ..." she mused, gesturing to all the teens standing down below.

"What fans?-"

"You can do it Rima-chan! Sing!" a familiar voice exclaimed over all the others. I blinked and looked down to find Nadeshiko as Nagihiko standing in the front row!

My eyes widened at this, but it seems like no one else was really paying attention to my confused stare and was now shouting my name louder. Nagihiko smiled up to me and nodded his head in an encouraging way.

"Looks like you got one fan ..." Kukai whispered over to me. I felt my face flush a little. Suddenly, Nagi's words from a few years ago echoed through my head: 'I love it when you sing, Rima-chan ...you have a really pretty voice; whether you're singing or not ...'

I blinked a couple of times and a smile soon arose into my face, "Okay, DJ give me a tune." I smiled brightly and all the people around me went wild and chanted my name even louder than earlier.

The DJ; a boy with long brown shoulder length hair, topped off with a green beanie; nodded his head and put on a record. He pointed to me to start. I guess the lyrics came before the music did.

Soon the words appeared onto the lyrics screen box.

_"Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy ..." _I started.  
Kukai:_ "(Hey, what up girl?)" _I glanced over to him and managed a smirk, although my stomach was doing cartwheels and my legs wanted to bolt right off the stage right then and there.

_"Put my glasses on, I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city"_

Kukai:_ "(Let's go)"_

I giggled a bit at his little statement, but turned back to the crowd in front of me ...mainly Nagihiko. This goes out to you sweetie!

_"Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_  
_Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back" _

I smiled out to the audience and threw my head out to them letting my long blonde curls flip over my head really quick and then instantly snapped back up and started to hop on the stage, like a rabbit.

_"I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes_  
_Trying on all our clothes, clothes_  
_Boys blowing up our phones, phones_  
_Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds_  
_Pulling up to the parties_  
_Trying to get a little bit tipsy" _

I pretended to almost fall over on my side, then popped back up and led the backup girls in a really fast pop/techno dance. They instantly responded and followed my lead. I smiled at this.

_[CHORUS] (Background singers -can't believe they're still here-)_  
_"Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, I'mma fight_  
_'Til we see the sunlight_  
_Tick tock, on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop no_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_  
_Woah-oh oh oh"_

Utau walked over to my side and we sang the verse together. I was startled at first, but giggled it off.

_"Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer_  
_Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here_  
_Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger_  
_But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger"_

I laughed a little when Utau walked over and playfully shoved Kukai at that last part. These two a crazy fun riot.

My legs started to move on their own and marched up to the front of the stage and started to dance around. I was doing dances that I didn't even know that I knew how to do! My mouth opened and then I started to sing all my heart and guts out into the microphone; a huge grin was sitting cozily in my face.

_"I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk_  
_Boys trying to touch my junk, junk_  
_Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk_  
_Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out, out_  
_Or the police shut us down, down_  
_Police shut us down, down_  
_Po-po shut us -"_

Utau hopped back by my side and finished joining me in the verse.

_"Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, I'mma fight_  
_'Til we see the sunlight_  
_Tick tock, on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop no_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_  
_Woah-oh oh oh"_

_"Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, I'mma fight_  
_'Til we see the sunlight_  
_Tick tock, on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop no_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_  
_Woah-oh oh oh"_

It startled me as Utau snuck behind me and pushed against my back until I was the only one standing in the front. I looked back to her, but she shooed her hands and mouthed to me: "Sing the lines! Don't just stand there."

I gulped and turned back to the crowd in front of me.

_"DJ, you build me up_  
_You break me down_  
_My heart, it pounds_  
_Yeah, you got me_  
_With my hands up_  
_You got me now_  
_You gotta that sound_  
_Yea, you got me_  
_DJ, you build me up_  
_You break me down_  
_My heart, it pounds_  
_Yeah, you got me_  
_With my hands up_  
_Get your hands up_  
_Put your hands up_

_No, the party don't start until I walk in" _

I winked to the crowd; mainly Nagi, as I striked a cute and sexy pose with my hand on my hip when singing this line. Some guys swooned and fainted onto the carpeted floor. -Again, so uncalled for, really; but I just giggled it off and shrugged my shoulders.

The crowd soon chanted with me as I was coming at the end of the song.

_"Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, I'mma fight_  
_'Til we see the sunlight_  
_Tick tock, on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop no_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, I'mma fight_  
_'Til we see the sunlight_  
_Tick tock, on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop no_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_  
_Woah-oh oh oh"_

Finishing the song, I stomped my left foot against the wooden stage floor and busted out a funny party pose, giggling at the end of it all and the crowd yelled out my name excitedly (and not in that way).

I smiled out to them, but mainly pertaining to one person in particular: Nagihiko. He winked up at me and I blushed in return. I guess that was his tiny silent gesture in saying 'Nice job, Rima-chan. You were great.'

He soon turned around and walked through the crowd, tying his hair into a high ponytail.

I straightened myself back up and exclaimed, "So who wants to go next?"

Everyone gathered around the stage. Utau and Kukai chuckled at this. I giggled over to them. They sure are crazy together, but hey they're still my close friends.

I calmly, but eagerly climbed down the stage's side staircase, with a little help from my newfound 'fans'. They smiled and complimented me on my said 'terrific' performous. My cheeks blushed some out of this. I thanked them and was slowly making my way over to Ikuto and Kairi. Reason being that they were the only familiar faces I could recognize for now.

"Hey Ikuto. Sanjou-san," I giggled over to the two of them.

"Mashiro-san, that performous was amazing on stage," Kairi smiled slightly. I forced back a flood of blush.

"And the party's not that bad either-well, for a chibi clown and a clone dancer," Ikuto smirked.

I flinched and then narrowed my eyes up to the blue head, ready to strangle and claw him until there was nothing absolutely left ...but soon shook the feeling off. I guess that's just Ikuto talk for: 'Nice party; I'm glad I came.'

So I ignored the little statement.

"Thanks," I smiled up to the two boys. They both smiled in return.

We conversed and laughed for a while until Ikuto handed me a drink. I studied him a little a bit taken aback by this gesture, but then gradually took it not bothering to read the lable and drank to my hearts' content, "Mmm ..." I mused at the tangy, yet sweet taste of the drink as it settled into the pores of my tongue, "What flavor is this?"

"Magnectizing Mango," Ikuto smirked down to me through his drink. I blinked a couple of times, shrugged my shoulders and then drank some more, "This is _really_ good, thanks. Can you give me some more, please?" I asked gulping down the rest of the delicious liquid.

Ikuto chuckled lowly to himself, "Alright."

_..::Nadeshiko/Nagihiko's POV::.._

Dressed as my younger alter ego; Nadeshiko, I was calmly standing against a wall watching all the random commotion happening in mine and Rima's dorm. I sighed, "Why did I even agree with this ...I should've just gone with my first mind." I muttered to myself.

"What? You're not having fun, Nagi?" Rhythm floated over to me with Temari following close behind. I shook my head, "It's not that ...it's just that-well, I guess that I'm just worried, is all."

"Don't think about it too much, man. Have fun!"

"Yes, this indeed is a party, after all." Temari chimed in after her brother. I smiled at the two of them and then wandered my eyes around the small house again. I'm still bored ...

A guy with amber red hair and golden eyes smiled over to me from across the room. I just stared back, blankly. He soon went and made his way over towards me. I rolled my eyes and scoffed a little.

"Hey," he smirked as he was now standing in front of me. I blinked and studied him silently, but still I didn't care.

"...Hello," I reply in my Nadeshiko voice and stole a quick ladylike sip of my clear soda. The boy smirked a little. I looked over to him from the corners of my eyes. What is he up to ...?

"Nadeshiko, right?"

"I guess ...that's what it says on my birth certificate." I perfectly lied. He chuckled a bit, "Nice one." he smiled to me. I guess, he found that funny. To me it wasn't; he needs to get a better sense of humor because right now he's just sad and pathetic at making small talk comedy. *sigh* Kami-sama, Rima's starting to rub off on me; I'm starting to sound like her more and more.

"I'm Takeshi Hamata,"

"Pleasure," I say boredly. What? I can't help it if the guy's not a good conversationalist. He's so _dead beat boring ..._

"I know this is just kinda just out there ...but, would you like to go out with me sometime?"

I flinched, nearly dropping my drink onto the floor and widened my eyes at his sudden question, "W-what?" I nearly spazzed out. This dude was friggin asking me out!

1.) I'm not _gay_

2.) I'm already dating someone and that's Rima ...who is a _girl_!

"I-I can't," I replied hesitantly. He raised his eyebrow and gave me a confused look, "Well ...why not?"

"I'm alrealdy dating someone," I quickly said.

"Who?"

"U-uh ...um, I'm dating, uh ...Tadase-kun!" I yelled across the room. The blonde turned around to find me waving over to him like a complete idiot, but he managed a nice and friendly smile. I quickly signaled him to come over.

He nodded his head and followed intructions, "Hey Nadeshiko; what's up?" he asked. I smiled in a flirtsy way, cuddled into his arm sleeve while twirling a long lock of my purple hair around my index finger, "I just missed you is all, Sweetums ..."

Tadase blinked as if lost, "W-what-" I instantly cut him off by cupping his face and 'slamming' our lips together. Now don't go getting any wrong ideas ...it was a total simple _fake_ kiss, all I did was cup the viewable side of his face and placed my hand in front Tadase's mouth.

Tadase catches on hesitantly and wrapped his arms around my waist. I nearly vomited from the effect. After about five more seconds we pulled apart from each other and he slung his arm over my shoulder, which I layed my head on.

You see ...Tadase was one of the very first people who knew about me and my weird family tradition. So, whenever a guy would try to hit on me or ask me out, Tadase here would pretend to be my secret ..._boyfriend_. Yes, just saying that feels sooo wrong in so many ways.

"You and Hotori-san are dating ...?" the amber haired boy blinked at us. We both nodded our heads.

"Then why have I never heard about this?"

"Because of all the chaos it'll cause; what with all my fanboys and his fangirls ...yeah, things can get a little crazy sometimes," I lied through my teeth with a forced giggle. Tadase nodded his head with a friendly smile, "Yes, so we usually keep this on the down low. We would really apprieciate it if you could pretend like you never seen us together you know as a couple."

"Uh, sure ..." Takeshi rubbed the side of his head, "I'm sorry I was trying to hit on your girl, Hotori-san."

"It's no problem, you just didn't have an idea of ...yeah,"

I giggled a bit for effective addition, "It's alright really Hamata-san. If I weren't dating Tadase-kun, I would've falling head over heels for you. You're quite the character."

"Hey now, you're dating me Nade-chan; remember," Tadase held me unrequiredly closer and forced a chuckle. I faked a laugh, "Oh my, sorry Tadase-kun. You know ...you're the only one for me," I lied through a pretend smile; fighting back a growl and my fist from his face. It's not like I don't appriciate him for doing this, but did he really have to hold me this close?

"Well, anyways sorry again for the misunderstanding you guys. I should probably leave you two alone together," he smiled and turned to his group of friends.

"Hey Take-kun! You got the goods?"

"Nah, she wasn't interested ..." he lyed, while walking over to his friends, but slowly turned back to us and shot a knowing yet friendly wink and then mouthed, 'Your secret's safe with me.'

Tadase and I both smiled back to him and waved. As soon we were sure that he was gone and out of sight we quickly took our hands from off each other. I blew out a relieved exhale, "Kami-sama, I thought he would never leave."

"Haha, same here. By the way, your acting has gotten a lot better over the years, Nagihiko-kun."

"Thanks, and weren't that bad either, Tadase."

We both shared a laugh and smiled to each other. (In a friendly type of way.)

* * *

**M.L.D: MAN! This chapter took for-ever to write! My hands are cramping up and everything! But, it's all worth it to have it finally done and finished with. Not the story but this super long chappie, this has to be the longest one that I've ever written so far; I'm sooo proud of myself!**

**Anyways, tell me what you liked and what you didn't like in the parts of the story this far and I'll try my best at making the request. And for a heads up; the party is still going on and is nowhere near done yet! I just didn't want to spoil it by throwing the whole thing just in one chapter. To much typing for that. Yes, I'm lazy sorry, but I am. Heh, I guess I've got a little Rima brewing inside me somewhere, I suppose.**

**Yoru: And don't forget to thank all the people *coughpersoncough* who helped you out with the names and stuff~Nya**

**M.L.D: Oh yeah! A big thank you goes out to: Yuiki Yaya-chii! You're soooo nice and giving for helping out in my little slump. AGAIN THANK YOU! ! ! Hmmm ...*thinks* it seems that you probably would like a little Kaiya moment in the story, so be looking for that in the next chapter with a hilarious and fun surprise, as well!**

**Musashi: Yes, I'm Kairi-san's Chara; it's been a long time. Anyways Read & Review!**

**Pepe: Thanks for reading~dechu! Hoped you enjoyed it~dechu!**


End file.
